Ben's Journey through Runescape
by Pokeshipper99
Summary: A newly-turned 15-year-old, Ben Bellamy a.k.a BB, has just started his Runescape journey. Companions and danger is lying in wait for him as he trots the lanes of Runescape. Will he survive this journey? COMPLETED
1. Tutorial Island part 1

(A/N)

**(A/N)**

**This is my sixth official story and my first Runescape story. Please support me with reviews. Thank you! And if you flame me, I wanna know the reason. End of Author's Note. **

"What a great day!" I said happily as I looked up at the sky covered with white flossy clouds. The sun seemed to be smiling at me. I had an urge to sing 'Mr. Sun' but I didn't.

I am Ben Bellamy who was just starting out on my Runescape journey. I lived in a small shack in the mountains and had just turned 15 this year. Every year, newly-turned 15 year olds must go to the land of Runescape by a big ship enough to hold 50 people and start their Runescape journey.

I sighed as I lay on a bench on the ship and enjoyed the sunset.

We reached our destination in an hour. Excited teenagers rushed out of the ship, excited to start their journey. I went to a house where the Runescape Tutorial lived.

"Hello. Are you new?" the bald man, supposedly the Runescape Tutorial smiled at me.

"Yep. They call me Ben Bellamy around here. But you can just call me BB for short."

"Alrighty then. The folks here call me Johnny. I am the well-known Runescape Tutorial."

I snorted at the 'well-known' word and then shrugged, "so, what do I have to do?"

"Well, as you're new, my purpose here is to teach you to talk to NPCs like me." smiled Johnny.

_Well-known indeed, he's just one of those random Runescape Tutorials, _I thought, before replying, "okay."

"Since you have learnt how to talk, I suggest you go and see Bryanna. She normally hangs out at the garden near my house and teach starting adventurers to cook, chop down a tree, and light a fire. Just walk forward a few centimeters and you will be at Bryanna's immediately." Johnny said.

I nodded, opened the door, and walked out hastily.

I walked for quite a bit. _Trust that old man to say centimeters. He must have been mistaken. I've walked almost a few meters now, _I thought. Then I spotted a woman with long brown hair and a red dress.

"Hello. You must be Bryanna." I put on my best neat smile.

"Yes I am. And you would be a new adventurer? What would your name be?" Bryanna gave me a warm smile.

"Ben Bellamy. They call me BB around here." I introduced myself.

"Okay then. Now as Johnny had tell you, I am the tutorial for cutting trees, lighting fires, and cooking. Now, try cutting that tree over there." Bryanna pointed to a tall tree. It looked very weak.

"How do I cut it?" I asked curiously.

"You will need this." Bryanna handed me an axe. "Now you just go over there and chop down the tree with the axe."

I nodded, muttering a word of "okay" and went over to cut the tree. I attacked it like it was a monster and then finally the tree came down. I got the logs and went back to Bryanna.

"I've chopped down the tree. Where do I put this logs?" I asked.

"Here is your new item. You will need it for carrying things." Bryanna handed me an old-fashioned bagpack. I hung it over my shoulder and stuffed my logs into it.

"Now, with your logs, you have to light a fire." Bryanna instructed me, and handed me a tinderbox. "You can light your logs with a tinderbox. Now, go there where those starting adventurers are lighting fires and light your own."

"Okay." I nodded and went forward.

I began making my fire. "Hi, how do you do? I'm Azazan Sasuke, but people just call me Sasuke. I'm from Japan." an adventurer who had just finished lighting his fire smiled at me.

"Hello. I'm Ben Bellamy, BB for short. So you're from Japan? I'm from Mountainvile." I grinned as I succeeded in lighting my fire.

I went to talk to Bryanna. "I've succeeded in lighting a fire!" I cheered.

"Very good, BB. I can see it burning heartily over there. Now, with a fire, you can cook." Bryanna pointed to a small river. "You can fish for shrimps there. Here is a fishing net." Bryanna handed me a strong net.

I went over to the river and waited patiently for shrimps.

"Hey, don't you have to do the tutorial too?" I asked Sasuke, who was standing a few feet behind me.

"Nah. Completed this stage. I just hang out here more often so I can increase my fishing level, firemaking level, and woodcutting level." Sasuke grinned. "In here, there are more trees than anywhere in the world! Except Lumbridge…"

"Lumbridge?" I asked curiously as I held up the shrimp I had just caught.

"It is the town you go to when you've complete everything on Tutorial Island." Sasuke told me.

I nodded and went over to Bryanna. "Here. How do I cook this?" I asked her, passing her the shrimp.

"Well, you cook it in a fire." Bryanna pointed to the fire I had lit.

"Okay then." I was feeling hungry, and this was just the right time to cook up some stuff. I put my shrimp into the fire, careful not to scald my hand.

Oops! I had burnt the shrimp.

"Don't worry about that. It happens to first-time cookers every time." Sasuke laughed.

"So what do I do now?" I asked.

"Fish for another shrimp and cook it." Sasuke shrugged.

I caught a shrimp within a minute and cooked it. When it was cooked, I snatched it from the fire. I wasn't letting it get burnt again.

I walked over to Bryanna and showed her my cooked shrimp. She applauded me. "You've done well, BB. Now you must visit the Quest Tutor who lives in a house not far from here. Go through that gate and follow the path until you see the Quest Tutor's house. I hope I see you again, BB. Bye!" Bryanna waved and continued talking with starting adventurers to teach them the basics of woodcutting.

I shrugged and went over to the gate. Sasuke followed.

"I thought you wanted to stay back." I said.

"I figured I had to strike out there. I can't stay there fishing for the rest of my life. And now, there's a friend to chat with, it adds to the pleasure." Sasuke grinned and went up the path.

I shot him a boring look and walked forward. We spotted a house soon after.

"That must be where the Quest Tutor lives." Sasuke whispered.

We stepped in and a man with white hair and a black suit greeted us.

"Hello. My name is Len. I am here to teach you about quests. I suppose you have meet Bryanna?" Len asked.

We nodded and I muttered, "yeah."

"Okay then. What's your name?"

"I'm Azazan Sasuke, but just call me Sasuke." Sasuke grinned.

"Ben Bellamy here, BB for short." I shook hands with Len.

"Well, here is your Quest Journal."

"What do we need that for?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"A Quest Journal records all the quests in Runescape. Those coloured in red are those you have not done, those coloured in yellow means you are doing the quest but you haven't complete it, those coloured in green means you have completed the quest." Len finished in a single breath.

We nodded absentmindedly and took a look at our Quest Journals. All were coloured in red.

"Well, since now you know about quests, you should take a look at that cave underneath my house where you will find your next tutor." Len pointed to a opened trapdoor.

We muttered a word of thanks and jumped down to meet our next tutor…..

**(A/N) I hope you liked it. If you don't like it, kill me if you want. **


	2. Tutorial Island part 2

**(A/N)**

**I told you I won't be finished with just writing one chapter. Please review!**

"It's so brown." I managed to mutter as I explored the cave.

"Caves are supposed to be brown." Sasuke snorted, before asking, "well, where is our next tutor?"

"It must be that man there." I pointed to a man equipped with a purple bandana and a pickaxe.

We trotted over to the man and he spun round to face us.

"You must be the new guys. My name is Dezzick and I'm the tutor in mining." Dezzick shook hands with us.

"My name is BB and this guy here is Sasuke." I made the introductions, then asked, "what are we suppose to do?"

"Well, as I said, I'm the tutor in mining." Dezzick laughed, then said, "I have a pickaxe to help you mine, but you can't mine if you don't prospect the rocks first."

"So I guess we have to go prospect the rocks right?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course." Dezzick smiled.

We went over to where a group of starting adventurers were prospecting rocks. Some were mining them. I stared closely at the rocks. One was coloured in grey, the colour of steel.

"The grey rock is steel." I said.

"The brown rock must be copper." Sasuke continued as he prospected the rocks, and in answer to his own question he nodded his head.

We went back to Dezzick. "We have prospected the rocks…" I started.

"…. and found out one was made of steel and the other was made of copper." Sasuke continued.

"Very good. You've got that. I like that style." Dezzick grinned broadly, showing all of his teeth except one which had dropped off.

"Now you need this to mine." Dezzick handed us two pickaxes each.

"Urgh… yahh!!" I mined one of the steel rocks. Sasuke followed suit.

I finally managed to mine out the rock and I got a steel ore. Sasuke was having a hard time mining the rock but managed to grab hold of a ore too.

"Time for the copper ore." Sasuke shrugged and began mining one of the copper rocks. I followed and mined as hard as I could.

Ten minutes later, we finally managed to mine out the ores.

"Phew! That was totally tough." Sasuke panted. His sweat was dripping all over his face. I could feel the sweat trickling down my cheek.

"Here are the ores." Sasuke was still panting heavily while he talked.

"Did you have a hard time mining the ores?" Dezzick smiled as he studied our ores.

"Nothing we couldn't take care off." I grinned, my sweat still trickling.

Dezzick nodded and pointed to a furnace. "You can mix the steel ore and copper ore together into the furnace and the result will be a bronze bar." Dezzick informed us.

We nodded and took huge footsteps toward the furnace and tossed our ores inside. We waited for a minute before two bronze bars flew out of the furnace and hit our faces.

"Can we make a weapon out of this?" I asked curiously as I handed Dezzick my bronze bar.

"Ah, you sure are clever, BB. Of course you can make a weapon out of it. In order to make a weapon out of the bronze bar you must have a hammer. Don't worry, I collect millions of hammers so I can provide it. I sometimes go to Lumbridge to buy them." Dezzick grinned as he handed us two hammers each.

"You have to head over to that anvil over there and you hammer your bronze bar. It will become a quick and damaging weapon in the progress." Dezzick told us.

We strolled over to five anvils and began hammering the bronze bars. Soon enough, it became a bronze dagger.

"Oh yeah!" I began stabbing the air with the bronze dagger.

We skipped over to Dezzick, happy we'd made a weapon.

"Very good work, BB and Sasuke. Now, somewhere out there in the caves lives a world-famous swordsman who has come to Tutorial Island to teach starting adventurers to wield weapons and fight. Just walk forward and you will encounter him soon enough." Dezzick told us.

I shrugged and we walked over to where a few adventurers were practicing to lift a sword with a man with the sharpest sword and toughest armour we had ever seen.

"That must be that swordsman." Sasuke pointed out.

We walked over and the swordsman spotted us.

"Hey there. My name is BB and this is Sasuke." I made the introductions quickly, not wanting the tutor to waste time asking for their names.

"Do I look like I care?" the swordsman started, which annoyed me a little. "You are just one of those starting adventurers that think they're ready to fight."

"Well, yeah. Let's skip this crappy stuff and get on with the important things." Sasuke snapped back.

The rude swordsman simply rolled his eyes and began stroking the blade of his sword happily. "Well, since you are somewhat kind of my student, I suggest you call me by name. I am Vannaka, the greatest swordsman alive. First, let's teach you to wield a sword."

After an hour of practicing, I finally managed to get the hang of wielding my newly-got dagger. Sasuke had already got ahead of me and Vannaka had sent him to another room to start fighting some monsters.

"Well, since you have got the hang of wielding, I suggest you join your friend. That lame butter dagger won't protect you much. Take these." Vannaka handed me a sword and a shield. I muttered a word of thanks, kicked open the gate and went inside the room where Vannaka kept his pet rats.

I was supposed to slay the rats, as they were actually monsters. I approached one. It growled. I guessed it knew what I was going to do because it suddenly snapped at my legs. I yelled and stumbled back.

"Jump when it does that!" Vannaka screamed at me. I managed to nod and then I saw Vannaka pointing frantically behind me.

I looked back and the rat swung it's powerful tail at me. I was thrown against the gate. The rat sneered.

I did a battle cry and bolted towards the rat. It sneered again and jumped at me. I ducked and it slammed against the wall.

The rat growled at me and began showing it's teeth.

"Hey! I'm sorry! That was just, um…. minor intelligence." I began scratching my head.

The rat growled more loudly and crawled carefully at me. I slashed at it but it jumped away.

"Darn you." I mumbled and tried to slash it but it spun round and back-kicked me. I yelled. "Hey, that hurt!"

The rat laughed an evil laugh and used it's tail to attack. I managed to do a quick slash and I cut off it's tail. It yelled.

"That's for just now." I grinned and kicked the rat. It went crashing into a corner.

"Take that!" I sliced it into half and began eating the meat hungrily.

"Yo bro. I'm surprised you like the rat meat." Sasuke laughed as he walked pass. "Are you ready to take our next lesson?"

I nodded and we strolled over to Vannaka. "Congratulations! I've seen everything from here." Vannaka smiled, then had a serious look. "It's time to continue your lesson…"


	3. Tutorial Island part 3

**(A/N)**

**Flame me if you think the last story is crap. Go on, flame me. LOL….. (Sorry I had an urge to put in 'crap'.) **

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Vannaka laughed. "Be patient, BB. I know you can't wait to take another lesson by me, the greatest swordsman in the world."

I snorted. Sasuke simply clutched his stomach as he began giggling.

Vannaka held up a hand with a command of, "wait here" and went over to teach a girl with a pretty headband on how to wield the dagger she had made when she was tutoring under Dezzick.

"Hey, that girl sure is pretty." Sasuke shot me a seductive smile before turning to the girl.

I snorted again, mumbling, "snot" and reminding him we were still kind of having class.

At that moment, the girl waved at us. Sasuke waved back, but she came straight up to me, much to Sasuke's disappointment.

"Hello! Are you new?" she asked shyly.

"Yup. And you?" I asked, not really paying attention. I counted the seconds passing. I was eager to learn what the next lesson would be.

"Can I travel with you? I'm Jessica Mile from Sweet Valley Country. I'm simply named Jess for short." she shot me a shy smile.

"Sure you can!!!" Sasuke grinned, joining in the conversation. Jess jabbed a finger at Sasuke's stomach, which made him cry out in pain. "I wasn't talking to you." Jess muttered angrily.

Jess turned back to me. "Well?"

Sasuke was still trying to recover from the jab. But he managed to sneak out a notebook and pen from his pocket and began scribbling a note and slipped it into my pocket.

I fished it out and read the note. _"Say yes" _was scribbled on the note. I shrugged, dropped the note intentionally and stamped on it before saying in a boring tone, "yeah, okay, sure you can join us."

Jess squealed happily and hugged me. I turned red. Sasuke looked a little disappointed. I fished in my pocket for some paper. I took out a pen from my left pocket.

I scribbled another note back to Sasuke. _"Don't worry, I'm not interested in her. Have her if you want. And you should really say thanks." _

I tossed it to Sasuke, grinning. Sasuke read the note, shrugged, crushed it and littered it.

"Can you wait for me as I go and settle the monsters?" Jess asked in a cute tone. Any boy could be in a trance with that cute tone, but I didn't. I simply snorted at her and pointed to Sasuke. "Ask him."

I walked over to Vannaka. "Be quick about this. There is that weird girl over there and I want to get away from her as fast as possible." I muttered all in one breath. Vannaka simply grinned and beckoned Sasuke over.

"Now, I'll teach you to wield a bow. You need arrows of course. If your arrows run out, you can no longer use a bow to fight." Vannaka explained, as he handed us a bow each and 50 arrows, 25 for me and 25 for Sasuke.

"Now I want you to attack the rat from here." Vannaka instructed us.

"No way. It's too far." Sasuke flapped his arms desperately.

I nudged him. "You forgot you're wielding a bow, idiot. An arrow can shoot at 5 meters the most if you aim it well."

Sasuke had a blank look on his face, before saying, "okay, now I understand. My dad uses a crossbow so I know."

"This is a bow. A bow and crossbow is different." I explained.

"Whatever." Sasuke snorted. He was still trying to grab opportunities to glances at Jess. I punched him hard in the arm. "Pay attention, you fool!"

"Okay, okay." Sasuke answered dreamily as he pulled the string of the bow. He was staring into space. When he let go of the string, he had shot the arrow at the cave wall, meaning he had shot the arrow backward. I sighed. How much dreamier can he get?

"Watch." I sighed as I released the string. The arrow shot off into space and in 2 seconds pierced through a rat. I shot another arrow and the rat caught it in its mouth.

"Let me try." Sasuke said and he shot his arrow into space. The arrow attacked an adventurer instead of a rat. Sasuke muttered a word of "oops" as the adventurer yelped in pain and fished in his bag for his first-aid box.

Vannaka came over and lectured Sasuke. "When you shoot, you must aim! If you shoot that particular adventurer again, I'm afraid you have to be banned from going on any adventures for five weeks." Vannaka shouted loudly into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke jumped and nodded continuously. Now, it was my turn to giggle.

I shot my arrow at the rat I was attacking, making it dead. I attacked another rat and it screamed as the arrow pierced through its body. I didn't stop and kept attacking until the rat breathed its final breath and closed it's eyes for eternity.

I stared at Sasuke. He was firing shot after shot. But they kept missing the rat. The rat sneered and tried to attack him back, but it couldn't damage Sasuke as he was outside the room and the rat was inside.

"Looks like you weren't destined for bows, are you?" I laughed as I helped him kill his rat. He shrugged. "Thanks anyway. Luckily Vannaka didn't see you do my dirty work."

"Welcome." I laughed, as we walked over to Vannaka. He was teaching Jess how to use the bow.

"Let's wait." Sasuke grinned at me. "Are you really gonna let her travel with us?" I asked him, though I knew what the reply would be. "Yes, I definitely will." Sasuke nodded continuously I thought his head would drop off.

Soon, Jess finished and skipped over. Sasuke kept on trying to start a conversation with her, but she only paid attention to me. Too bad I wasn't paying attention to her.

We climbed up a ladder to exit the cave.

"Oh silly me! I forgot to ask what your name is." Jess grinned.

"My name is Sasuke. His name is BB." Sasuke said excitedly, hoping Jess to pay some attention to him. Unfortunately, she never did.

"How do you do, BB?" Jess asked playfully. I groaned. I dreaded people asking questions when they should be minding their own business. I scribbled a note with the words _"Fine, and stop pestering me. Talk to Sasuke instead." _

Jess read the note and chuckled, "looks like someone didn't take their afternoon-rage medicine today."

"Wanna open your mouth?" I asked, then pointed to Sasuke. "Pester him."

Jess refused, and didn't talk anymore. I guessed if she couldn't pester me, she wouldn't pester anyone. So I guessed she could only pester me.

"Who's the next instructor?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Jess replied in a huff.

"The Cooking Tutor." I muttered. _Sometimes I wonder why I'm traveling with fools, _I thought.

We strolled over to a house coloured in white. It looked like the White House. I heard a president lived there.

"Let's go cooking." I muttered as I entered the house.


	4. Final Stay on Tutorial Island

**(A/N) **

**Hello people. Continue reading!! And please note I will write every day. So don't you worry if I will just quit the story when it is only half finished! P. S. I'm completing the Tutorial Island saga at this chapter, due to DarnedNoob's suggestion….. **

"Let me guess, you're going to teach us cooking." I mumbled in a boring tone at the chef standing a few centimeters in front of us. Obviously, as he is dubbed the Cooking Tutor…

"Ah, yes. You are a clever one." the chef smiled. His moustache curled. I was about to snort but decided against it.

"I guess you want to know our names right? I'm Sasuke, she's Jess, and he is BB." Sasuke made the introductions.

"You are a quick one to introduce, Sasuke." the chef laughed. "The art of cooking… ah…. No one can learn the art without coming to me!"

This time, I snorted out loud. This fatty was as proud as Vannaka! This was the kind of tutor I was dreading.

"My name is Saucy Le Fat." the chef beamed at us, showing more of his fats.

_It's not a surprise why he has a 'fat' behind his name, _I thought, smiling smugly.

I looked at Jess. She was giggling. I turned to Sasuke. He was trying not to burst into laughter.

Sasuke suddenly remembered something, "Bryanna taught us how to cook already."

"HAH!!!!" Saucy laughed at the top of his lungs, "you call that cooking? Some raw food on a burning fire? No, no! I am going to teach you the art of cooking on a range."

"What's a range?" Jess asked. Saucy stared at her. "Why, how can you not know what is a range?! It is better than cooking in fires! My range here is the second best range in the whole of Runescape! You can hardly burn anything even if you try to!"

_At least he didn't say it was the best. Second best seems like a good rank for him or else he'll go boasting further, _I thought, then I snapped back to attention.

"I am going to teach you to cook a simple ingredient. Bread! What could be more fine than smelling the aroma of bread, the tastiness, and even better is cooking it!" Saucy clapped his hands together. I thought he had gone mad. He snatched a bucket of water and a pot of flour from inside his apron.

"How the heck did he manage to keep those under his apron?" I whispered as I stared wide-eyed at Saucy banging pots.

"I don't know. Please don't ask." Sasuke whispered back. His eyes were also wide opened.

"No fine cooking is completed without fine music, so I'll teach you about music too." Saucy said cheerfully as he punched a button on his radio and the sound in the radio began yelling out at top volume.

"Oh, so you're not only the Cooking tutor, but a Music tutor as well." Jess grinned.

Saucy nodded and tossed us a bucket of water and a pot of flour each. We barely managed to catch it. "Now you must mix the water with the flour and it'll turn into dough." Saucy told us.

We dumped the water into the flour. "Disgusting!" I muttered, then I sneezed. "I agree." Sasuke said, and then he began sneezing continuously and didn't stop until five minutes.

Certainly, the moist flour soon turned into dough. "Now, cook your dough." Saucy instructed cheerfully. I rushed to be the first to cook and slammed my dough onto the range. It began cooking automatically. A minute later, it had become bread. I cheered and ate it as I was feeling quite hungry. Sasuke and Jess finished soon enough. Jess began chewing slowly on hers, but Sasuke decided to save the bread for rainy days when there is not enough money to buy food.

"Now, the music." Saucy grinned and handed us a song sheet. "You can just pick the songs you want from here. It's that simple. For example, if you want the song 'Newbie Melody'…."

Saucy stomped up to me and punched a button that was right beside the words in big bold letters, 'NEWBIE MELODY' and the song began playing merrily. We thanked Saucy and headed straight out of the house quickly. We could still hear Saucy's loud radio.

We walked down the path and saw a bank. "I think we'll learn about banks there." Jess guessed, as she walked. Sasuke nodded, "let's see for ourselves."

The bank was beautifully furnished. I walked over to a lady with gigantic spectacles standing at the bank counter.

"What is the bank here for?" I asked. "Oh, it's not really a bank. It's a place where people learn about banks." the lady smiled lightly. Jess nudged me, "see? I was correct."

I snorted and turned back to the lady. "We are starting adventurers. So we learn about banks here?"

"Yes. I am the tutor for banks. You can call me Wanda. My real name is Judy, but I prefer the name Wanda." Wanda grinned at us.

"Okay... Jud… I mean Ms. Wanda…" Jess began, but Wanda cut her off. "Don't call me Miss! I'm still young!" she scolded.

"Okay. Ms. Wan… I mean, Wanda…." Jess sweat dropped. I pinched her lips to stop her from talking and did the talking for her. "Can you please tell us more about banks please?"

"Sure. Banks can keep things for you. For example, if you are going to a very high-leveled place, you can keep the things you really want so that you won't lose them if you die." Wanda began. She still had that irritating smile on her face.

Wanda kept droning on. Sasuke and I were already half-asleep, but Jess was copying all Wanda said in her notebook. At last, after one hour, Wanda had completed her lecture, and we were all free to run away.

"That was the most boring tutor we ever had!" Sasuke groaned, as he opened the door. "I agree. Her lame talk almost made me fall asleep!" I grumbled. "C'mon. I think it was fun!" Jess said, toying with her bunny-shaped earrings. "I don't think so." I muttered.

We went through the door and found a small, cramped room. A man in white hair and black coat was walking around, humming cheerfully.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously. "Sure you're not a burglar?" Sasuke asked nervously. The man laughed. "What made you so sure? I am the Financial tutor. I teach people how to make money."

"Oh yeah? How do I make money then?" Jess asked curiously. "Well, firstly, my name is Jen Harlins, but you just call me Jen. I'm the brother of Len, the Quest tutor." Jen shook hands with us. "Well, the easiest way to make money is by killing mobs…"

"Like rats and all that stuff?" I asked. I didn't see the rat drop any coins when I killed it earlier.

"No! Only humanoid creatures like goblins drop coins. But if you look around in Lumbridge, you can find men and women, who are the citizens of Lumbridge. They sometimes like a fight or two. And you can go and challenge the farmers who reside at Lumbridge farm. But they have great power and are stronger than goblins, rats, cows, and many other low-leveled stuff! You should only go looking for trouble with a farmer when you are Level 10." Jen said all in one breath.

"Are there any other ways?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yes. The other way is by selling things, like raw meat which you can get very easily from animals who live near Lumbridge when people go hungry. I am sure they will pay you quite some money. Say, 10gp each?" Jen laughed heartily.

"Okay. I think we'd better go now." I said quickly, boring of listening to Jen and rushed out of the door, with Sasuke and Jess at my heels.

We rushed down the path and didn't stop until we crashed into a temple. A monk stepped out. "Good afternoon, brother." I recovered quickly and greeted the monk.

"Good afternoon, brother. My name is Brother Brace. I am here to teach you about Prayer." Brother Brace said, bowing. He beckoned us inside the temple and we introduced ourselves.

"What is Prayer? Is it a kind of blessing?" Jess asked. "Ah, you are a clever one, fair maiden." Brother Brace smiled faintly. "It is a kind of blessing, a kind of blessing that enhances your powers."

"What do you mean, 'enhance your powers'?" I asked. "Well, here. Your Prayer book." Brother Brace pushed three books into our hands. We read it and saw we could use one Prayer skill.

"If you use that, it increases your defence." Brother Brace grinned. "Go on, try it."

At last, Sasuke snapped his finger and said, "Thick Skin."

A weird yellow light appeared out of Sasuke's Prayer book and was sucked into him. The Prayer Thick Skin skill picture began glowing yellow.

"Hyaaa!!!" I slammed my pickaxe onto his head, but he didn't seem to even feel it. "Woah, that was cool." I said admiringly. "Thanks. But how long does this last, Brother Brace?" Sasuke asked, turning to Brother Brace.

"Ah, it will disappear soon, so you must use it wisely. Also, a Prayer skill will decrease your Prayer. If your Prayer has 0 levels left, you cannot use any more Prayer skills." Brother Brace informed us. We nodded okay.

"I am also responsible for teaching adventurers about their Friends List and Ignore List." Brother Brace smiled and he pulled out six lists from his pocket and gave two each to us. We stared at them. One was labeled 'Friends List' and the other was labeled 'Ignore List'.

"You can add people into the lists just by thinking at will. You can private message a friend and invite him to join your clan." Brother Brace went through with us the details of the Friends List before moving on the Ignore List.

"Ah, the Ignore List. You can also add people to the Ignore List by thinking at will. When adventurers are in the Ignore List, they cannot be your friend until they are removed from the list and you cannot hear what they are saying even if you are only 1 centimeter in front of the adventurer. That way, he or she cannot harass you." Brother Brace explained.

"We get it now." we chorused together. "Very good. I am afraid I can't tutor you any longer. Now, you must go to Terrova, the greatest wizard in the whole of Runescape. He'll be the one to guide you in magic and teleport you to Lumbridge, to prove you have completed your tutorial in Tutorial Island." Brother Brace smiled, and walked us out.

"I can't wait. My country will be so proud of me." I grinned as I thought of achieving the tutorial in Tutorial Island and dreaming about me becoming the president of Moutainvile. "There's still a long way to go." Sasuke warned. "I'm going to phone my parents at Sweet Valley Country as soon as I get to Lumbridge. I can't wait to tell them about my achievement in Tutorial Island." Jess smiled happily.

Sasuke shrugged. "I should phone my parents too. See what they think and all…" he grinned as he pointed to a semi-detached house. I grinned back and walked in.

A man wearing a pointy blue wizard's hat was casting powerful spells at a giant goblin in a cage who was trying to dodge the attacks but with no success. It was killed in two seconds.

"Wow! That goblin must have been at least Level 250!" Jess clapped at the wizard who spun round and laughed. "That goblin was peanuts. Usually, I face Level 500 plus monsters. And you might be the new adventurers?"

We nodded. "And you must be Terrova." I guessed. "Right you are. Now let's get down to business. Of course, as you know, I'm here to teach you about magic. I am a Level 699 Wizard." Terrova grinned.

We gasped. Jess gasped the loudest.

"Haha! Actually, I won't be surprised if I were you. The tutors at Tutorial Island must earn a Tutor Certificate before they can teach at Tutorial Island if they want to. And in order to get the certificate, you must be at least Level 1000 plus in the skills you are going to teach. For example, my Magic is Level 1910, Vannaka's Attack and Strength level is Level 1560. Dezzick is Level 1189 in Mining and Level 1090 in Smithing. Bryanna is Level 1047 in both Woodcutting and Firemaking, and Level 1800 in Fishing…" Terrova kept droning on.

"We are here to learn about magic." I reminded him.

"Oh, silly me." Terrova laughed. "Okay, in order to cast spells, you must have these." Terrova handed us some circle-like things. "Those are runes. Without them you won't be able to cast a single magic spell. Here is your spell book." Terrova handed us a book each. It looked similar to the Prayer book.

"You will be able to cast only Wind Strike as you only have 30 Mind Runes and 30 Air Runes. Now, try the Wind Strike on one of those chickens." Terrova pointed to a gigantic cage with uncountable number of chickens squealing and running all about.

I held up 5 Mind Runes and 5 Air Runes. "Wind Strike!" I chanted as a white beam appeared in my hand. I threw it at one of the chickens. It shrieked in pain. In the corner of my eye, I spied one Air Rune and one Mind Rune disappearing.

I bounced over to Terrova. Sasuke and Jess followed. "I've just completed it!" we said together.

"Good work, BB and Sasuke and Jess. It is time to teleport you to the mainland." Terrova grinned broadly as he gave us a round of applause, followed by eleven claps.

Soon he began muttering a spell. "Abracadabra, thou art adventurer sent thee Lumbridge!"

Suddenly, a purple light beamed at us and we were sucked through a portal. We were inside a purple glowing tunnel for a few terrifying seconds, then we were in the air for two seconds, then we dropped down on the ground butt-first.

"Ouch…." I muttered. Jess stood up and stared wide-eyed. "Is this Lumbridge….?"

We stared at the millions of adventurers walking and running about and the uncountable number of general stores and farms.

**(A/N) I think this is the LOOOONGEST chapter I have written since I joined Fanfiction. **


	5. The Dragon and the Druid

**(A/N) **

**I don't really know what to say…. **

**Take note that words in italic is the words said by Sir Vant when he is telling the story. If you don't know what I mean, just read and find out.**

"Now what?" I asked. "Er… nothing?" Sasuke shrugged. "Let's just explore for a little while. If this is Lumbridge, we'll be staying here for quite some days right? So I guess it's wise to explore our hometown." Jess said nervously as she stared at the thousands of adventurers strolling the path.

"Okay." I said cheerfully, and jumped up. I lead the duo to the General Store where we bought a few adventuring kit. I bought a Runescape map and studied it. It showed that we were certainly in Lumbridge.

"I've got all the kit I need. Let's go." Sasuke grinned. "And I bought a first-aid kit, in case any of us become injured." Jess smiled at the first-aid kit box she held up.

"I guess we've got all the kit we need. Let's hit the road!" I pushed open the door and we tramped the streets of Lumbridge. We decided to visit the Lumbridge Castle first. As we strolled there, we passed a small house. Outside it was a bald teenager who was sitting on a bench. I heard him groaning about how unlucky he was.

Jess managed to peep through the window. "Hey, there's a creepy trapdoor there, care to investigate." Jess pointed into the window.

We went to the door and I punched it open. I dived into the trapdoor but Sasuke and Jess climbed down the ladder very slowly. I fell down head-first whilst Sasuke and Jess touched the ground with their feet gently.

"Woah." I muttered, when I stared at a white knight fighting a Level 100 three-headed dragon. Behind the dragon, a chaos druid was aiding the dragon in battle as the druid fired his own spells.

"Flamethrower!" the druid held up a Fire Rune and he fired a bolt of flame from his palm. The Fire Rune in his other palm disappeared. The white knight tried to block it, but the dragon ate up his shield hungrily and I cringed as the white knight was thrown against the wall by the druid's spell.

The dragon turned toward us, licked it's lips, and headed our way. We screamed. "W…W… Wind Strike!" I stammered nervously as I held up a Mind Rune and Air Rune in my left palm and fired my spell with my right palm. It only damaged the dragon a little on the cheek and each of it's head attacked us. We were thrown against the wall too.

"Stay back, adventurers! Sunpower Strike!" a strong burning light came from above the ceiling and was sucked into the knight's sword. He struck the dragon with it and it shrieked in pain as it fell back, crashing into ten barrels and breaking them.

The chaos druid growled and used magic to levitate himself into the air. "Let's play a game of Dodge." the druid's angry lips puckered into an evil grin.

"Dodge?" the white knight stared blankly. Suddenly, the druid cast a spell and his Water Rune disappeared into thin air. Three seconds later, a tsunami came crashing.

"Quick! Up the ladder! Go go go!" the white knight shrieked and everyone climbed up the ladder as fast as they could. Jess was trapped as the tsunami had break out the ladder before Jess could climb up. The tsunami sent her crashing against the wall. A cut stained with blood was slashed onto her forehead.

"Jess!" I screamed as the tsunami was getting stronger. Without thinking, I jumped down the cellar and grabbed Jess by the shoulder. "Come on!" I yelled. The white knight threw down a rope and we climbed quickly up the rope.

"Phew! What luckiness." I muttered and rushed out of the house quickly as I heard the terrifying sound of water destroying the cellar. The dragon and the chaos druid was waiting for us.

"Double Dark Dragon!" the druid cackled, and two dragons in black which came out from nowhere started attacking us.

The dragon add into the damage with a terrifying swipe of it's tail. We were thrown into the General Store. I could hear many adventurers' screams outside as the dragon stomped past them.

"It's my turn! Hyaaaa!!!" Sasuke wielded his bow and fired triple arrows. The dragon tried to swipe them away but they pierced into his arm. The dragon yelled.

"Knight's Earthquake!" the white knight slammed his sword into the ground with full force and the ground began trembling. The dragon shrieked as the ground he was standing on tore off and he was thrown into the depths.

"Triple Holy Slam!" the white knight's shield glowed as bright as the sun and he tossed it at the chaos druid. His shield slammed the druid against the wall. The shield began slamming it another time and the druid screamed. As it was going to slam into the druid again, he snapped his finger, "Pushing Force."

At once, the shield was pushed back by some force and it crashed into the knight. He was thrown into the home of a farmer.

The druid snickered. "This time, it's magic versus magic. Wind Strike!" I cast my spell and the druid was knocked back a few feet. I didn't stop and attacked non-stop. At last, the druid was thrown into the sky by the impact and was about to fall when I cast a powerful Wind Strike and the druid went spinning to somewhere else.

The white knight walked over to us and stuffed a double-decker cheese sandwich into his mouth. "Thanks. I'm Sir Vant, by the way." the knight said within gigantic chews of the sandwich.

"Yeah… right." Sasuke shut his eyes tight in disgust when his eyes shifted to the leftover cheese sticking on Sir Vant's mouth. I tried not to puke and said, "I'm BB, he's Sasuke and the girlie there is Jessica, Jess for short."

"Well, hello you three." Sir Vant grinned, then had a worried look on his face. "That dragon is going to rise again, I just know it."

"What's the scoop?" Sasuke asked curiously, slapping his thigh. "Well… It's like this….." Sir Vant began telling the story.

_**Sir Vant's story….**_

_Five years ago_ _in Lumbridge, the Duke received a letter of challenge from Draynor…_

"We have destroyed Draynor and are now heading to destroy your nature city of Lumbridge. We will surrender if you are able to defeat all of our soldiers. Be prepared!" Duke Horacio read the letter he had got from a goblin this morning. The goblin had been thrown into the Port Sarim jail.

"How dare they!" a white knight, named Sammy Dickens A.J, yelled. "Who is it from?" another white knight, Squire Dud asked curiously.

"Signed, The Goblin King." Duke Horacio said. "The Goblin King?! But I thought it was slayed 50 years ago!" one of the best white knights, Jack Hallow Getcha yelled.

"Apparently not. It must have found some way to revive itself." Duke Horacio said grimly, before yelling at the white knight commander, Danforth Grabel Chester, to prepare all the white knights and heros in Runescape to prepare for war.

_Well, Duke Horacio needed all the help he could get, so he invited all the chaos druids to join in the war, except…. _

"Why can't I participate?!" a young chaos druid screamed angrily at his father. "You cannot, Ricky. Only powerful druids like us can go. You are just a beginner." an older druid replied, folded his arms, teleported himself to the door, slammed it and locked it tight.

"Beginner?! Beginner?!! I'll show them what I've learned in my past time!" the young druid shrieked angrily.

The druid walked over to the door. "Abracadabra! Breaking door for thee!" the druid chanted, and all at once, the door broke into a hundred pieces. The druid levitated himself outside.

The druid walked over to the cave. "Abracadabra! Monsters Unleash thee!" the druid screamed, and a portal opened in the cave wall. Thousands of monsters began trotting out and attacked the city, starting with Lumbridge.

_The chaos druid and the monsters joined the monster side instead of the human side. After 3 hours of battling, the monsters were dead and the chaos druid was sucked into the depths of Hell. Lumbridge and Draynor have been rebuild. But a month ago, the chaos druid escaped from Hell and unleashed the three-headed dragon which was the only monster left at the monster cave. _

**(A/N) Sorry to end the story so soon! Haha. Review! If you think it's a short or useless chapter, flame me, please. I would like to know the reason and will improve on my story by your suggestions. **


	6. Dragon Showdown

**(A/N) **

**Me: Let's skip this…. **

**BB: Hi! I am BB from the story! **

**Me: Get away, BB! Go back to the fanfic! **

**BB: Sorry, I just wanted to find out what you are doing. You wanna skip the A/N? **

**Me: Yeah, nothing to say. **

**BB: Let's just say the disclaimer! **

**Me: What the heck is a disclaimer? **

**BB: Oh well….**** Pokeshipper99 does not own Runescape or any stuffed toys**

**Me: Oh… THAT Disclaimer…. Okay, get your butt into the fanfic and get going! **

**BB: Okay, okay…. **

**Me: Thanks for your cooperation, BB. Hallo, fanfic readers. Let's start reading!**

"Wow, that's why he awakened the dragon. To get some sorta' revenge, right?" I asked. "On Lumbridge… Or the whole of Runescape…" Sasuke continued my sentence nervously.

Suddenly, a tremendous earthquake was unleashed. We screamed. The three-headed dragon was back! It recognized us and growled more loudly than a TV on top volume. The dragon's foot stamped on the ground and the ground shook and tremble.

Meanwhile, at the Lumbridge Mine, the Mining experts ran out of the mine screaming as the earthquake continued. Gee, the local farmer, followed the miners and screamed a warning, "earthquake!!!"

Immediately, all the adventurers, farmers, and other NPCs in the area ran for their precious lives.

Back at the General Store, the dragon was attacking us. Sir Vant held him back. A Level 98 adventurer, supposedly a mage, rushed over and began casting spells at the dragon. However, it simply knocked him away. Sir Vant took this opportunity to strike the dragon. The dragon howled and I could see a long scar smeared at one of it's head's cheek.

Jess charged forward and tried to fight, but the dragon confiscated her sword and was about to drop her in it's mouth when I cast Wind Strike on it's arm. It howled and dropped Jess.

The chaos druid appeared behind us and gripped us by the shoulder. _I was expecting this, _I thought, and back-kicked the druid. This saved both me and Sasuke. The chaos druid gripped his stomach in pain and cast a spell, "Double Dark Dragon!"

The same dragons appeared out of nowhere again and one of the dragons fired a kind of dark beam at us. Sasuke was hit at his chin and was sent flying up into the air.

"That was sooo bad." I grumbled, jumping away when the dragon tried to slash at me. I somersaulted in air. "Wind Strike!"

The spell attacked one of the dragon's eyes. I cast Wind Strike again and this time I hit it at the tail.

THUD! Sasuke had made a landing right on top of the chaos druid.

"That should be enough to distract the… WOAH!!!" I back-jumped just in time as the dragon's beam shot at me. "To distract the druid." I finished my sentence.

The dragon tried to punch me but I jumped as high as I could quickly. The dragon's fist struck the ground and I landed on it's fist. "Wind Strike!" I cast my spell and shot the beam at the dragon's neck. It left a little scar.

The dragon shrieked and caught me by it's hand. It squeezed me tight. I yelled.

"Rescue team, on the way!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs as he hyper-jumped and landed on the dragon's arm, a few feet near me. Suddenly, the other dark dragon began moving in without warning. It tried to smash Sasuke by it's fist, but ended up smashing the other dragon. I was almost hit too.

"Help!" I shrieked. "Eat this!" Sasuke shot an arrow at the dragon's eye. It growled and dropped me. I landed on the chaos druid. Sasuke began taking on the dragon.

"Kill! Kill and destroy!" the druid screamed and the other dark dragon caught me and was just going to start squeezing me when I cast a Wind Strike at it's eye. It dropped me and I rolled away quickly.

Jess rushed over. "BB, I'll handle him. Perharps you should go and settle with the lil' druid." Jess shot me a grin as she jumped past me and sliced the dragon's tail into two.

"Good one." I shot her a smug smile as I hyper-jumped over to the druid. "Fire Fist!" the druid muttered and his hand glowed red. He punched the air and an identical fist came out of the druid's own fist. The identical fist became engulfed in flames and shot itself at me.

I screamed and ducked. The fire fist slammed into an explorer's house. Thank goodness no one was inside as the explorer had went on another adventure.

I ducked again as the druid used the same spell. The second fire fist slammed into the river. The river became engulfed in smoke.

The druid used another Fire Fist. This time, the fist slammed into a broom and the broom exploded in flames. The broom fell onto a house. The house shot up into flames.

"HELP!!!" a scream came from the flaming house. "Someone's in there!" I said, as I heard the scream. I pushed the druid away and rushed over to the house.

"Don't think you can forfeit a battle like that!" the druid yelled and was about to charge up another Fire Fist.

"What luck!" I grinned. I'd found some Water Runes, Body Runes, and Earth Runes on the mat of the house. I snatched them before they could get burned. I held up the runes I'd just found in my hand. "Confuse!"

I cast my spell and the druid became confused. His Fire Fist began flying up into the sky instead of flying at me. I shot a grin at him before kicking open the door of the house and rushing in.

"Hey, adventurer! I'm over here! Save me!" a voice screamed. I stared at a burning staircase. At one of the steps, a man wearing a red undershirt was waving frantically.

I looked around and took a nearby towel that looked strong. I yelled at the man to jump. He looked scared but jumped anyway.

Phew! He landed on the towel.

Suddenly, the druid broke in and cast a water bolt at us. I pushed the man away and I ducked as the water bolt struck some of the flames. The flames died down.

The druid cast a water bolt again. I jumped away and the water bolt fired at the wall. The flames going along the wall was also extinguished.

"Hyaaaa!!!" a long, metal, and hard stick slammed the druid on the head. He struggled for awhile, but in the end he fainted.

Sasuke grinned as he placed the broom on the druid. The man began throwing flame torches at the druid and some flame torches at the walls of the house. We rushed out of the house as it was ripped apart along with the druid by a final deadly blast.

"Thank you, oh thank heavens, thank you! My name is Samuel!" Samuel shook hands with us. "Who was that druid? I can't think of one druid who… Oh, I remember now. Five years ago, a druid joined with the monsters and waged war against us…." Samuel recalled.

"Yep, he's the same druid. Thank goodness his life has been shortened to 0." Sasuke informed Samuel, then tapped me on the shoulder. "We've got to run, BB."

"Sure, Sasuke. Let's rock!" I hyper-jumped to where Sir Vant was still holding back the dragon along with the mage.

"Hello. I'm a white knight, Sir Vant." Sir Vant introduced himself to the mage as he slammed his shield at the dragon's stomach.

"Yup, I can see you are a white knight. Honoured to meet you. My name is Magikika." Magikkika grinned, before the dragon slammed him into the window of a farmer's house.

"Oh man." Sir Vant groaned. Suddenly, the dragon banged him on the head and then gripped him with it's hand. With one strong throw, Sir Vant was thrown 10 meters away and landed in a farm full of nasty farmers and chickens. Soon, Sir Vant was busy killing the farmers and chickens.

"Looks like the white knight is kinda' busy." I mumbled, as I stopped in my tracks to face the dragon. "Sure looks like it, BB boy." Sasuke looked at Sir Vant kicking away a farmer before slicing a chicken into half. Blood was shooting all over the farm.

"Ew." Sasuke and I both said, before turning to the dragon. The dragon snickered and we turned into battle-ready mode.

**(A/N) Will BB and Sasuke win the fight? Read the next chapter to find out! **


	7. The Gnomecopter Ride

**(A/N)**

**Disclaimer: ****Pokeshipper99 does not own Runescape but I own the cookies I am eating right now. **

"Er…. Why doesn't the dragon strike?" Sasuke asked absentmindedly. "It's looking for a chance to do a surprise attack." I whispered back, as I fished out some runes from my pocket.

The dragon swung its tail at us. "See what I mean?" I mumbled, and we jumped into the air to dodge the attack. "Wind Strike!" the ball of wind shot straight at one of the dragon's necks.

"Take this, three-head-brained!" Sasuke shot dozens of bronze bolts at the dragon with his Short Bow. The dragon howled in pain. One of the heads managed to dodge the attack and his eyes glowed redder than a tomato.

"Why are his eyes glowing red?" Sasuke asked, scratching his head. "That's our answer." I groaned, pointing to the sky. Sasuke looked up. Thousands of fireballs was coming from the sky and shooting down at us. We started screaming.

"I know! Confuse!" I chanted, and watched the dragon amusingly as he became confused. The fireballs turned and headed back to the heavens.

"Now's the chance! Wind Strike!" I cast my spell and struck one of the dragon's heads. Sasuke shot an arrow, adding in more damage. Five minutes of hard work later, one of the dragon's heads was sliced off.

"One down, two to go." I muttered, casting a Wind Strike. The dragon dodged it and started calling down the fireballs again. But I used Confuse on it and the fireballs began shooting back up into the sky.

"What a great way to get rid of fireballs, don't you think?" I shot a smug smile at Sasuke, who laughed and hastily shot double arrows at both the dragon's heads.

As the arrow pierced into the dragon's necks, I held up my hand. "Wind Strike." I chanted, and the ball of wind shot at the dragon and sliced off its head.

"Two down, one to go." Sasuke grinned as he shot a dozen arrows at the dragon. It dodged ten arrows and the other two arrows was pierced into its arm instead of its neck.

"You've definitely got the wrong shot." I groaned, as the dragon fired a blasting flamethrower at us. I jumped away but Sasuke got fried. Too bad.

"Sir Vant striking!!!!!!!" Sir Vant yelled, as he jumped up from nowhere and was about to slash the dragon when it caught him and smashed him into the ceiling of the Lumbridge chapel and then stomping on him vigorously. After a minute of stomping, the dragon then picked him up and tossed him into the river.

"Sir Vant!" I yelled and I rushed over to the river. Magikika came quickly. "Saradomin Strike!" Magikika called out, and his staff released a powerful blinding strike. The dragon howled as it's head came off. Soon, the dragon's body was nothing but a lifeless corpse with its heads scattered all over the place. Blood shot out of the part where the necks had been and rained all over Magikika. _Oh great, _he thought.

"Sir Vant! Hey!!" I yelled. Sir Vant was floating and his metal hard armour was a little torn. The guards from Lumbridge castle came rushing over at once and helped Sir Vant up the river.

_**An hour later….**_

"Yes, Mum." Jess muttered over the phone. I raised an eyebrow. She had been talking to her mum for thirty minutes.

Finally, Jess hung up and rushed to us urgently. "My mum says she heard of something big happening in Varrock. We've GOT to check it out!" Jess grinned.

"Hey, not me. It's way too far from here. And besides, we don't have a map!" I tried to find excuses as I knew Varrock was very far from Lumbridge.

"C'mon, I didn't say we'd have to walk, did I?" Jess gave us a wink and beckoned us to follow and skipped down the path cheerfully.

"That wink of hers is sooo cute." Sasuke said. His eyes fluttered with hearts. "Idiot!" I slammed him on the back hard and he fell on the ground. "Come on, you dog! You're hopeless." I groaned as I dragged him with me.

Jess took us to a place full of crafty goblins, unfriendly cows, irritating chickens, and nasty farmers. I had fun angering a goblin by using Confuse on him. Sasuke was the greatest at making the cow go mad. Jess didn't do anything. She simply skipped down the path excitedly.

As we passed by the farmers' house, a farmer stopped us. "I want a battle." he grumbled. "No way. We're busy." Jess shook her head and pushed the farmer aside. We went down the path, but the farmer stopped me. I simply slammed my fist into his stomach and tossed him into the field where the cows finished with him.

Soon, we arrived at a field. This field also had cows. "Hey, this isn't Varrock." I nudged Jess. "I didn't say it was. We're going to the Gnomecopters." Jess grinned, pointing to a sign that said 'Gnomecopters.'

Jess lead us into a small park where we found some gnomes. "What is a Gnomecopter by the way? I've only heard of helicopters. When I was only five years old, some helicopters filled with nasty men dropped bombs on Mountainvile." I nudged Jess again, this time harder.

"You'll see soon enough." Jess told me, and went up to a gnome. "Hey, Uncle Higgins!" Jess flashed that cute smile of hers as she grinned at the gnome.

"Is that you, Jessica? Long time no see!" the gnome, supposedly Higgins, hugged Jess, before asking, "what brings you here? We gnomes have very little visitors."

"Oh, we would just like to ride the gnomecopters." Jess said sweetly. "Oh sure. Our gnomecopters are the most popular traveling vehicle in Runescape. Where would you like to go?" Higgins asked, grinning.

"Oh, I was wondering whether the gnomecopters can be the vehicle for me and my friends here." Jess asked. Higgins sorted out some tickets, then gave us 3 tickets that read 'Ticket to Varrock'.

"Thank you, Uncle Higgins!" Jess called as she jumped into her gnomecopter and started the engine. I jumped into one gnomecopter and Sasuke jumped into another.

"How do we operate this thing?" I asked Higgins. Higgins began explaining to us about the gnomecopters and how to operate them. When we started our engine, Jess was already a meter in front of us.

"Let's catch up, Sasuke." I said, and gunned the engine hard. My gnomecopter sped faster. "Woah! How did I do that?" I asked no one in particular. Then I remembered that Higgins had told us if we gunned the engine too hard, the gnomecopter will speed up.

"WOO HOO!!" a sound from behind shrieked. I looked back and saw Sasuke flying at top speed with his gnomecopter. I screamed and made my gnomecopter go faster.

"Heeeeyyy!! How do you stop? I wanna stop!" Sasuke yelled. He was gunning the engine harder. "Just don't gun the engine so hard." I shrugged. Instead, Sasuke let go of the lever needed to control the gnomecopter. The gnomecopter began spinning in mid-air like a star. Sasuke yelled. We gasped and spun our gnomecopters to help him. Luckily Sasuke had a seat belt or else he'd fly down to the ground by now.

"You must hold the lever or else you will lose control of your gnomecopter, fool!" I scolded. Sasuke immediately began gripping the lever nervously and the gnomecopter spun to a stop and began flying forward slowly.

"And if you want to go faster, gun the engine harder. If not, release the engine and the gnomecopter will go slowly by itself.

"I want to go a bit faster." Sasuke decided, and gunned the engine a little. Soon, he had got the hang of it. Jess and I moved on.

"How long will this trip be anyway?" I asked. "About ten minutes or so." Jess replied, after thinking for a minute. I nodded and gunned the engine harder than ever. I sped forward faster than a freight train. I slowed the gnomecopter down quickly and smoke began coming out of the bottom of the gnomecopter.

"What's wrong?!" I yelled. Jess heard my yells from behind and yelled back, "it's like that when you make the gnomecopters go too fast and then brake suddenly. It's nothing!"

"Okay." I muttered to myself, and gunned the engine a little.

Five minutes later, a speaker that was attached to the gnomecopter's arm rest began chirping, "you have arrived at Varrock. The gnomecopter will land automatically. From now on, you no longer have control of the gnomecopter unless you are a kind of 'special' member."

The gnomecopter descended. We jumped off as the gnomecopters flew off hastily.

**(A/N) I finished this in 1 hour and 1 minute sharp. **


	8. Danger! Demon and Dark Wizards

**(A/N)**

**What could be the exciting thing Jess mentioned which was happening in Varrock? I know you people don't know but I just wanted to say something in the Author's Note. **

"Er… This is Varrock?" I asked nervously, staring at the mega big city. People were running all over. A demon and a couple of dark wizards were attacking the city.

"So that's the exciting thing." Sasuke mumbled. "So how?" I asked Jess. "Simple. We do this." Jess went up to a dark wizard and taunted him. What she got was a painful slam into the stomach.

Sasuke screamed and ran away as two dark wizards began chasing him. I ducked at a dark wizard casting a Water Bolt at me.

I bolted over to the Rune Shop with a dark wizard chasing me. He attacked with his spells continuously, but I kept dodging and dived into the Rune Shop quickly. I gasped when I saw the shopkeeper of the Rune Shop evacuate low-leveled adventurers by teleporting them to somewhere.

The dark wizard burst in and cast Water Bolts at everyone in the shop. Very few were unharmed. The others were all injured by the damage of the bolts.

"Stop it, evil wizard! It's a fight between you and me! Don't disturb the newbies!" the shopkeeper shouted and aimed a hard punch at the dark wizard's face. He dodged and taunted, "that isn't you, Aubury. Your skill is magic, not fists, my dear. Well, you have to pay for your mistake. Claws Of Guthix!"

"Not gonna happen. Flames Of Zamorak!" Aubury raised his marvelous shiny staff. The two experienced wizards were struck and fell to the ground. They both had big scars cost by the attack.

Aubury stood up quickly. "Fire Wave!" a small tsunami made of fire charged at the dark wizard, killing him but also destroying the shop. All the people inside were thrown out.

"Quick, to the Rune Essence Mine!" Aubury continued his plan to evacuate the adventurers and I rushed quickly to where Sasuke was holding back the demon with a few newbies and some high-leveled pros. A dark wizard was taking some newbies hostage.

I looked at a dark wizard about to murder a hostage. "Water Strike!" I chanted quickly, striking my staff. The dark wizard was hit by my spell and staggered back. "Earth Strike!" I hit him again and this time he slammed into the window of a clothing shop. I could hear screams inside the clothing shop and a few very scared adventurers and the keeper of the clothing shop bolted out shrieking in fear.

Aubury came rushing out from nowhere and attacked the demon. "Saradomin Strike!" the demon was scratched from behind. The attack proved to be fatal and the demon staggered back.

Jess came out and was chased by a few dark wizards. I stared at a few newbies escaping by boat. A dark wizard came over and was about to stop the newbies, but I cast an Earth Strike and sent him falling into the water. Two dark wizards came over and attacked. Their spells hit the water.

Suddenly, the two wizards choked and fell to their deaths. I identified a dart which was magical stabbed at the wizards' backs. A jolly and powerful wizard skipped over, shook hands with me, and skipped back to nowhere. I jumped back to where the demon was.

"Help!!!" shrieked Sasuke, who had been captured by the demon. The demon was waving Sasuke in the air as if he was a toy. I felt something grip me on the shoulder and used my elbow to hit the person back, who turned out to be a dark wizard. I jumped on him and began punching him, before muttering, "Water Strike" and sent him flying into the nearby river.

"Claws Of Guthix!" a mage screamed, as his spell killed a dark wizard. Another dark wizard shouted, "Fire Blast!" sending the mage flying into the demon's crunchy mouth.

"That must hurt." I muttered as I kicked a dark wizard harshly in the eye, before casting an Earth Strike at the dark wizard. He was slammed into a wooden boat by the river, making it and himself sinking into the water.

"Eat this!" a paladin struck the demon with his powerful sword. The demon staggered back and tossed Sasuke at the paladin. They were slammed into the roof of a general store.

I spied a dark wizard forcing Jess to jump into the river. Suddenly, a dark wizard gripped my wrists, before Sasuke shot an arrow and it pierced through his heart. I back-kicked his stomach and kicked him in the face. The dark wizard struck the ground, breathing his final breath.

I gripped Sasuke's arm. "Jess's in trouble!" I warned. "The two people there?" Sasuke asked, identifying Jess and the dark wizard. I nodded and Sasuke fired his arrow at the dark wizard, stabbing him in the back. Sasuke shot an arrow at him again and this time the arrow pierced into his butt. The dark wizard fell into the water.

"Now, now, newbies! Come to me! Come to me! I am going to teleport you to the Rune Essence Mine until the crisis is over!" with that, Aubury rushed over to some Level 20 and below adventurers into the Rune Essence Mine.

A moment later, I found myself in a snowy place with a thousand adventurers, worrying. This must be the Rune Essence Mine. I leaned against the cold wall and sat down. _Well, at least there are no monsters here. Peace, _I thought, grinning slightly.

Some adventurers who were mining the Rune Essence stared at the thousands of newbies but continued mining. Some newbies began chatting, some newbies began mining the Rune Essence, some newbies began playing.

I spotted Jess and Sasuke terrorized by a Level 19 bully. He was threatening to kill them. I cast Earth Strike on him and he ran off in fear screaming, "I want mommy!"

"Hey! What's up?" I waved at the two, who waved back. "Isn't this fun?" Jess grinned broadly. "You call this fun? I call this terrorizing!" I shrieked. Sasuke nodded grimly.

"Hey, tell you what. Let's play a game of Dodgeball." I said, "just for great fun."

"Okay." Sasuke blinked hard and rolled some snow into a snowball and threw the ball at me. I yelled and dodged it. Sasuke grinned and rolled up a snowball. Before he could throw it, Jess had already attacked with her snowball. Sasuke was hit by the cheek.

"Incoming!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and attacked Jess with a newly-rolled up snowball. With a deafening sound, Jess was hit at the stomach and she was hit against a little hill.

"You're so fragile." I laughed and threw another snowball. Jess dodged quickly but was hit by a surprise attack by Sasuke.

"You idiot!" Jess jumped in anger and rolled up double snowballs. We rolled up some snowballs quickly, but Jess had already fired her snowballs at us. We dropped our snowballs and struck the ground in pain.

"Payback time!" I growled and doubled up three snowballs. I had difficulty holding them. I shot the snowball at Jess and she was hit. Sasuke tried to attack too, but Jess dodged his snowball and threw five snowballs at once at Sasuke.

RING RING RING RING!!! Sasuke was down and out!!!

"One on one." I grinned, shooting two snowballs at Jess. She dodged one but the other snowball tripped her up, and she fell down on her chin.

"This is getting pretty boring…." Jess muttered, before getting hit by a gigantic snowball I rolled up. "Hey, stop it!" she yelled. "Okay, okay!" I laughed, and jabbed my thumb at a portal. "If we go through that portal, maybe we'll go back to Varrock."

Before anyone could say 'Hey', I was back in Varrock.

**(A/N) Oh my god…. It took me mega long to finish this…. I don't know why, but it took me 1 hour and 10 minutes. **


	9. Silverlight! Sword of Power

**(A/N) **

**Me: (screams as Sasuke runs out of the fanfic)**

**Sasuke: Hi author! What are you doing?**

**Me: Get back into the fanfic so I can write. **

**Sasuke: Shut up. I am Sasuke, the great ninja in Naruto. **

**Me: YOU shut up.**

**Me: (pushes Sasuke into the fanfic) **

**Me: Let's get back to the fanfic, readers! **

**Tip: Words in **_**italics**_** is Gypsy Aris talking in the vision. **

"Uhh…. Cool." I counted the dead bodies lying all over. "There are a hundred and one dead bodies… All dark wizards…." I said, staring into space, then snapped my finger. "We won!"

A growl sounded in the distance. "Oops."

The demon was still alive. Blood was trickling down its head. It grabbed a tree and snapped out the roots.

"I don't like the sign of that." I groaned. The demon got ready to throw the tree. "Confuse!" I confused the demon and it tossed the tree into the river.

"Water Strike!" I slashed at the demon, before yelling, "Earth Strike!" the demon was hit again. Just then, a couple of white knights came rushing. "Die, foul demon!" yelled one, but the demon simply swiped him away. The white knight flew into the general store.

"Sir Tragos!" one of the white knights yelled. The demon growled at him, caught him, and squeezed him tight. The white knight was choked to death. "Percy!!!" some white knights called.

The commander of the white knights yelled a battle cry and everyone charged toward the demon. The demon practically killed some white knights. The surviving white knights were badly injured. The only white knight that didn't have a bruise on him was the commander.

"Shining Solaris Slash!" the knight jumped and his sword glowed brighter than the sun. With a slash, the demon fell back, injured. But it wasn't dead yet.

A gypsy ran out of her tent. "Silverlight, Sir Tarion! Only the Silverlight sword is able to kill Delrith the demon!" the gypsy shrieked in fear, staring at the growling demon.

"Silverlight? I thought it was destroyed 150 years ago." Sir Tarion groaned as he dodged another blow from the demon, supposedly Delrith.

"I don't want to know where Silverlight is. Tell it to someone else. I must be busy holding back Delrith." Sir Tarion muttered, blocking Delrith's fist.

The gypsy groaned, then spotted me. "Aha! Hey over there! Come over here, young one!" the gypsy waved and I trotted over nervously.

"My name is Gypsy Aris. You can call me that." Gypsy Aris said cheerfully, then her face became serious. "Look, I want you for a very important task."

"Find Silverlight right?" I asked, shooting her a boring look. "I heard you talking to Sir Tarion just now. So, what's up with this sword? What's so powerful about it?" I began firing questions.

"Come, young one, to my tent. Peer in to my crystal ball. It will tell you more…." Gypsy Aris bolted towards her tent. I had to struggle to keep up with her.

"Now, young one, peer into my crystal ball, and I'll tell you the story, of the demon Delrith thee…." Gypsy Aris began moving her hands all over the crystal ball. I shrugged. It was obvious by my look I wasn't superstitious and didn't believe in this.

_**The vision in the crystal ball….**_

_150 years ago, some evil dark wizards summoned the demon Delrith…_

"Arise, O mighty Delrith. Bring destruction to this soft weak city!" screamed the dark wizard leader, and Delrith rose from the stone circle.

_Fortunately, the great adventurer Wally crafted the sword Silverlight, and used it to slay the demon. The plot worked, and Delrith was trapped in the stone circle up till now. But this present day, the dark wizards have awakened Delrith again. Silverlight is needed to slay it and stop it from bringing destruction to the city. _

Wally rushed to where the dark wizards were cackling and Delrith was jumping all about, his gigantic feet causing earthquakes. Wally drew out Silverlight and slammed the sword into Delrith.

Delrith howled and slammed Wally by it's fist. "Carlem Aber Camerinthum Purchai Gabindo!!!" screamed Wally, recalling the incantation code, and he swung his sword as Delrith was banished into the stone circle.

Wally stared for a moment then cheered, "I am the best demon slayer EVER!!!!!!!!"

_**End of the vision….**_

"So that was what happen." I said, still staring at the crystal ball. "Yes." Gypsy Aris replied seriously. I turned to the gypsy. "Wally doesn't sound like a very heroic name." I laughed.

"Perharps. That is why no one remembers him in history. But he helped save Varrock, he did!" Gypsy Aris said, as if she was singing. I nodded and said quickly, "so where do I find Sliverlight?"

"Silverlight has been passed down by Wally's ancestors. I believe it is now in the possession of one of King Roald's knights, Sir Prysin." Gypsy Aris thought for a moment, then said, "you should find him in Varrock Castle."

I rushed out of the tent and was about to continue on my quest when Sasuke and Jess appeared. "Hey, what's up?" Sasuke asked. "Is the demon vanquished yet?" Jess asked, then giggled, "I get goosebumps just mentioning him."

"Get goosebumps then." I snorted, and related the whole story to Sasuke and Jess.

"Woah. That's cool. Please let us help you on this quest." Sasuke begged. He had a gleam in his eye, the thing that he always showed when he was excited. I shrugged and nodded. Sasuke and Jess jumped up happily, and followed me.

"So, where is Varrock Castle?" I asked. "I don't know." Sasuke shrugged. But Jess was already leading the way. We were hot on her heels.

"We have arrived in our destination." Jess grinned in a robot-like tone. We stared in awe at a magnificent and gigantic castle. "Let's enter." I pointed to the gigantic door.

As soon as we were inside, two guards attacked us. "Shoot!" Sasuke shot his arrow quickly at one guard. It damaged him a little as his metal hard armour protected the guard well. I managed to hold a guard hostage by threatening to stab him in the back with a dagger I had just found. Sasuke had stripped one guard of his armour, revealing only an undershirt, and threatened to shoot his arrow into him.

"Now, shut your little mouth and listen. We come in peace. We just want to see Sir Prysin. Tell us where he is." I explained. The guard I was holding pointed to at a long corridor. He was pointing at the first door.

"Thanks." I twisted the guard's arm and dumped him on the stairs. Sasuke tossed his guard on a nearby grassy field where nasty cows attacked him. Jess shot us a grin and followed us into the castle.

"Inside?" I kicked open the door the guard had pointed to. In there was a strange-looking knight drinking coffee. "Who are you?" he asked nervously. "Don't worry, we're not going to harm you. But we'll harm you if you harm us, like what the guards did to us outside." Sasuke smiled cunningly.

"Uh… Okay then, I guess. My name is Sir Prysin. What do you want?" Sir Prysin asked. "We need Silverlight. To kill that Del something. That Delrith. That demon." I shrugged.

"It's in that cabinet over there." Sir Prysin pointed to a sword cabinet. Inside was a shiny sword with a sharp blade. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"How do we open this?" I asked. "Well, I won't tell you that as I don't even know you." Sir Prysin shrugged. "If words don't work on you, maybe arrows will." Sasuke drew out his bow and prepared to fire, but I stopped him. "We come in peace. We need Silverlight to kill Delrith." I said.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Sir Prysin asks sternly. "Well, come and see for yourself." we gripped Sir Prysin by the wrist hard and dragged him along the path. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you! I just don't want to be dragged." Sir Prysin yelled.

"Where is it, strange-head?" Sasuke asked, jerking Sir Prysin by his metal hard collar. "If we give you a good suggestion, I think you won't suspect us." I wondered.

"The good suggestion is?" Sir Prysin asked angrily. "Well, Gypsy Aris sent us." I said in one breath, shrugging, as I watched in amusement at Sir Prysin trying to release himself from Sasuke's grip.

**(A/N) What do you think? Good? I know it is good, so pretty please give me reviews! **


	10. The Sneaky Task

**(A/N)**

**Sorry I didn't write for kind of long(in my opinion). So I thought of updating my story. And also, I cannot update the fanfic on Sunday as I have to go to my grandma's house which is boring and have nothing fun to play with, including computers. So I cannot update on Sunday. End of Author's Note. **

Sasuke hurled Sir Prysin up. "As it was so powerful, the king ordered me to lock up Silverlight so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands." Sir Prysin began saying as quickly as he could, still staring in fear at Sasuke's bow and arrows.

"Okay, so where's the key?" Jess pointed her Iron Scimitar at Sir Prysin. Sir Prysin went back a few steps, then said nervously, "I have one key. The other two keys were given to others for safekeeping."

"Continue." I nodded slowly. "I gave one key to one of the most senior wizards in Wizards Tower, Wizard Traiborn. The other key was given to Captain Rovin, the captain of the knights here in Varrock." Sir Prysin said in one big breath.

"And your key? Where is it?" I asked. "Well, there's a problem as well. I dropped it in a drain just outside the palace kitchen." Sir Prysin said, crestfallen as he hung his head. Sasuke snorted loudly.

"How do we get the key which you dropped down the drain?" I asked. "I don't really know. But I heard the drain leads into the palace sewers. If you have something to force the key down into the palace sewers, I reckon you can climb down the manhole a few feet away from the palace. It will show you to the sewers and you can retrieve the key." Sir Prysin replied, crossing his fingers.

"What about Captain Rovin? Where can we find him? This palace's so big!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Captain Rovin? He's easy to find. At this time of the day, he should be watching the trainee guards doing their training. You can find the Training Room upstairs. You will find Captain Rovin there." Sir Prysin answered.

"And Wizard Traiborn? Where is he to be found?" Jess continued. "Why, haven't you ever heard of the Wizards Tower?" Sir Prysin snorted. "Nope. Why?" Sasuke asked impatiently. "I'm not surprised. The Wizards Tower rarely have visitors. Most of the powerful wizards around Runescape live there, including Wizard Traiborn." Sir Prysin said, then pointed out, "I think you'd better go key-hunting."

"Okay. A happy thousand thanks." Jess said sweetly. When Sir Prysin had went back into his room and slammed the door shut, I asked, "so who do we look for first?"

"Captain Rovin, perharps. He sounds near." Sasuke grinned, skipped over to the stairs, and hopped up. We followed quickly.

"Where is the Training Room?" I asked, walking and exploring every nook and crook of the place. "Ah, you'd be looking for the Training Room, yes?" a tidy guard with the shiniest armour I'd ever seen. _Neat, _I thought. _Polished and neat. _

"Do you know where the Training Room is?" Sasuke asked, studying the guard's features. "Ah, of course. I am the guard who trains them. Do come with me." the guard smiled a neat smile, and trotted over to a gigantic door and pushed it open. Fifty plus guards in the room stared at us and began walking into their respective formations.

"We're looking for Captain Rovin." I told the guard, and his eyebrows shot up. "Captain Rovin, you'd be looking for, eh? Well, I rarely meet him eye-to-eye, but I heard his favourite place for hanging out should be there." the guard pointed to a ladder made of gold.

"Okay, thanks." Jess flashed him a smile and went over to the ladder. I jumped up with Sasuke and Jess following.

"Wow, you can almost see the whole palace from here!" Jess exclaimed excitedly. I snorted. "Where's Captain Rovin?"

"I'd be here, lads. Who are you and what do you want?" a voice behind us made us jump. We spun round to discover a bald guard with mature features. "You must be Captain Rovin. I'm BB, he's Sasuke, and she's Jess." I made the introductions.

"Right then. What do you want?" Captain Rovin asked suspiciously. "Oh, nothing really. We just want the key Sir Prysin passed to you." Sasuke shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Eh? And why do you need it for?" Captain Rovin asked, raising an eyebrow. "To kill Delrith." I said truthfully. "Delrith? Hahahaha! He was destroyed over a hundred years ago!" Captain Rovin choked on his laughter.

"It's the truth, bald man." I frowned, thinking of many, many, many, ways to settle with Captain Rovin. "Ha. I can give you the sword, but only one condition." Captain Rovin smiled cunningly.

"Condition?" I arched an eyebrow. "Yes, condition." Captain Rovin laughed. "You could try stealing Captain Rail's Strength Potion for me."

"I can't believe one of the guard captains would steal." Sasuke shook his head in shock. "Well, you can't judge a book by it's cover. I want to steal that Strength Potion as Captain Rail had sent a few guards to tear up my research notes. I know that Strength Potion means a lot to him, so maybe you can steal it and give it to me." Captain Rovin grinned.

"It is some kind of tit for tat revenge then?" I asked. "Yep." Captain Rovin grinned, cracking his fists. "Sounds fair enough. We'll give it a shot." Jess nodded, and jumped down the ladder. I dived down. Sasuke simply climbed down slowly.

Captain Rovin jumped down. "I forgot to tell you where he resides. He should be sleeping now at his room, near King Roald's room, so don't worry about sneaking out his Strength Potion. The only thing that blocks out your mission is Captain Rail's guards."

"Okay. Thanks for the info." I shot him a thumbs-up sign and bolted to where King Roald was. "Near King Roald's room. Could it be that room?" Jess asked, pointing at a door just a few feet away. "Yeah, sure, it's the only door around here." Sasuke replied and crept over.

Two guards blocked our way. "Get the damn heck out of my way or else." I warned. The guards didn't say anything and charged toward us.

"If words don't work on you…" I held up some runes. "Earth Strike!"

"Urghhh!!" one of the guards went crashing against the wall. "Here's a cheese burger." Jess ran toward the guard and began slashing at him. "Thanks for the distraction, Jess." Sasuke grinned, watching from a distance, and released the string of his bow. His arrow went shooting at the guard.

Bull's eye. The guard was killed.

"Water Strike!" I attacked and caused a scar on the guard's cheek. Sasuke interfered and killed the guard with his damaging arrow.

"Great shot, bud." I punched him playfully and kicked the door open. Inside was a snoring Captain Rail. "That must be the Strength Potion." Jess pointed at a bottle filled with yellow liquid and snatched it.

At that moment, Captain Rail woke up. "Not now!" I said quietly and dived for a closet. I jumped inside the closet and shut the door slowly.

"Hmmm… Aha!" I fingered with a yellow key and jumped out of the closet to find Sasuke and Jess trying to dodge Captain Rail's sword. "Hey, rockhead!" I waved at Captain Rail, trying to get his attention, then gestured at the others to run out of the door.

We bolted out and I slammed the door in Captain Rail's face. In a second, I had locked the door with the key. I spotted a fireplace and tossed the key into the fire.

Five minutes later, we had made it to Captain Rovin's. "Have you completed your task?" Captain Rovin asked, stretching his arms. "Yep. I have the Strength Potion." I grinned, and tossed the bottle over. "Cool. A deal is a deal, BB. You get the key." Captain Rovin punched in some buttons on a remote control and the wall revealed itself to be a gigantic key. The key shrank down and fell into my palm.

"That's the thing you are looking for." Captain Rovin pointed out, as he jumped onto his bed. "Cool technology." I grinned, and climbed down the ladder.

"We should get the key down the drain next." Jess suggested. "Yeah. Let's rumble!" I jumped down the stairs and bolted out of the palace.

**(A/N) The Captain Rovin thing was my creation. Runescape will never, I repeat, never ever make Captain Rovin do that. So don't try it. Ever. Well, you can't try it even if you tried. **


	11. The Keys to Silverlight

**(A/N)**

**Me: ****Pokeshipper99 does not own Runescape but I own Runescape in this story. I can even make the characters disappear and get dead. **

**BB, Sasuke and Jess: Don't make me dead!**

**Me: I won't….. yet. **

**BB, Sasuke and Jess: (screams) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Me: Now get back into the fanfic! (pushes BB, Sasuke and Jess into the fanfic.) Sorry for the disturbance, readers. Meanwhile, read on to see if the trio will succeed in retrieving Silverlight. **

We peered down into the drain. Sure enough, a key was staring back at us in the drain. It was mucky and dirty. Yuck!

"We've gotta find some way to get it down into the sewers." Sasuke said, getting up. "I have an idea. Follow me!" I stepped into the palace kitchen with Sasuke and Jess behind.

I walked casually over to the palace chef. "Do you have a spare bucket?" I asked politely. "Sure." the chef jabbed his finger at a bucket sitting on the staircase.

I snatched it and filled it with water from the sink and bolted out of the kitchen. "Now, we use the bucket of water to flush the key into the sewers." I grinned as I emptied the water into the drain. The key got washed away into the sewers.

"That was a marvelous idea, BB!" Jess snapped her fingers. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get that key!" Sasuke rushed over to the manhole and jumped in. We heard a yell and finally a loud thud as Sasuke landed. Jess and I dived in and we landed head-first.

"Ow!" I groaned, rubbing my head. "Next time, remind me to climb down the ladder rather than dive down straightaway." Jess said, frowning.

"Look!" Sasuke pointed to several rats snarling at us. One rat, appearing to be the leader of the rats, pounced on us. "We're going to be rat food if we don't do something!" Sasuke said nervously.

"I know what we can do." Jess winked at us and sliced the rat into half with her Iron Scimitar.

"Great strike!" I grinned and snatched the rat meat greedily. Sasuke snorted and began firing arrows at each of the rats. Jess added in to the damage.

"Final attack!" I said in between munches of rat meat, and cast an Earth Strike. The rats were dead the next moment.

I swallowed the rat meat and felt quite energetic. "What now?" Jess asked. "How do we find the key? This sewer's so big!" I exclaimed, staring at all the paths and lanes.

"Do you prefer gettin' your sweaty guts out or watch in delight as Delrith destroys Runescape?" Sasuke snorted, and strolled into a lane. We followed nervously.

Two skeletons walked their own way and howled loudly. Some rats snarled and growled. A nasty rat snapped its teeth at us. I disabled it with Confuse and we were allowed to go on our way.

"Hey, isn't that the key?" Sasuke pointed to a shiny, yet rusty and murky key. "Great one, Sasuke." I praised him and pounced at the key. At that moment, a skeleton passing by howled and used it's stick to hit my head.

Ouch! That hurt!

"These guys never learn." Sasuke groaned and fired a few arrows at the skeleton. They pierced into it's skull body, but the skeleton simply pulled it out and threw it back at them as if it was a dart.

"Look out!" I yelled. The stick's blow had kind of disabled me. It was making me dizzy. Through my thick brain, I was able to figure out an idea though. "Get that skeleton to give me one final blow!" I yelled at Sasuke.

"I'll try!" Sasuke nodded. The skeleton punched Sasuke and had him in it's grasp. Sasuke kicked it away and delivered a heavy blow to it's stomach.

"Jess! Get the skeleton to hit BB on the head!" Sasuke ordered, and Jess nodded quickly. "Catch me if you can!" Jess shrieked, and she bolted towards me. The skeleton followed, howling. It tried to used it's stick to attack Jess, but she somersaulted away and the stick was delivered to my thick skull instead. Immediately, I wasn't dizzy anymore.

"About time for payback." I muttered and attacked with a Wind Strike, before countering with a Water Strike. The skeleton yelled as the spells were launched into him. It's body was fragile and the skeleton crumbled into pieces.

"Aha! A free key." I grinned as I grabbed the key and dropped it into my backpack. I could hear the tinkling as the key landed. "Let's get the third key." I said, and walked forward.

"Where's Wizard Tower, anyway?" Jess asked absentmindedly. "I don't know either." I shrugged. At that moment, we'd already reached Varrock Square.

"Hello, dude." a Level 102 Archer came up to us. "I'm selling some newbie stuff. Care to buy?"

_He thinks we're newbies. Well, it is obvious to him as he is Level 102 and I am only Level 19, _I thought, and then snapped back to attention. "Let's see what you got then."

The archer was more than pleased to let us view his items. I stared at all his stuff. Some were weird and some were for those Level 5 to Level 10 newbies.

_**The Level 102 Archer's stuff: **_

**Raw Shrimps x 1262**

**Cooked Shrimps x 96**

**Cowhides x 7**

**Newcomer Map x 2**

**Map of Varrock x 1**

**Map of Rimmington x 8**

**Map of Goblin Village x 1 **

**Beer x 999**

**Beer Glass x 1200**

**Strength Potion(10) x 3**

**Strength Potion(1) x 357**

**Red Berries x 12 **

**Gnomecopter Ticket x 2043**

**World Map x 1**

I thought for a moment, then jabbed my finger at the World Map. "I would like a World Map please."

"Good choice, dude. It's almost out of stock. Do you know, I started off with 10 World Maps, but all 10 have already been sold. Fantastic." the Archer grinned, as he passed me the World Map. "That would be 100 coins please."

I dropped the coins into the Archer's hand and he wandered off to sell his wares. "Let's see. We should travel south from here to get to Wizards Tower." I said, jabbing my finger at the picture labeled 'Wizards Tower'.

"Let's go then." Sasuke said, and walked off. I trotted along with them and stared at the other citizens of Varrock. A man named Baraek was selling fur. How unusual. Another crazy man was yelling to buy his newspaper: Varrock Herald.

We were at the door of the Wizards Tower in 15 minutes. "Well, let's go in." I pushed open the door to find many wizards practicing magic and challenging one another.

"Aha! Other adventurers! Test your skills against us!!" a Wizard screamed loudly, and attacked us with a spell. We yelled and climbed down the ladder to the basement hurriedly.

"Wizard Traiborn must be that wizard over there." Jess pointed to an old wizard with a beard.

"Hi. Are you Wizard Traiborn?" I asked. "That'd be me." the wizard stroked his beard.


	12. Retrieving Silverlight

**(A/N) **

**Ignore this. Just read the story. Disclaimer: ****Pokeshipper99 does not own Runescape, but I own it in this story. I can make Runescape become nothing but a small and uncharted island, in this story only. LOL. **

"Do you have a key to the sword Silverlight?" I asked, secretly hoping that Traiborn won't ask us to steal someone's stuff to get the key.

"Key? What key?" Wizard Traiborn asked me. "Seriously, I didn't take any keys. You must be mistaken."

Jess arched an eyebrow. "It is a key given to you for safekeeping by Sir Prysin." I explained impatiently. "Sir what? Sorry, but I don't know him." Wizard Traiborn scratched his head.

"Are you sure you are Wizard Traiborn?" Sasuke snapped. "Or either Sir Prysin was lying to us." Jess said grimly. "Hey, wait. Let's try one more time." I held up a hand to shut the two up and began to ask Wizard Traiborn, "well, do you have any keys knocking around?"

"Now that you mention it, I have a key in one of my drawers where I put my most valuable items." Wizard Traiborn replied, after thinking. "Well, can you pass it to us? We need it to kill a demon." Jess muttered.

"Oh, a demon. I'd better give it to you then. Let me get the key for you." Wizard Traiborn walked over to his drawers and tried to force one drawer open. But it wouldn't budge.

"Capindo Abai Lamayo! Renkata Ritual!"Wizard Traiborn muttered a spell, but nothing happened.

"Just as I thought," Wizard Traiborn groaned. "I cannot perform the spell to unlock my drawer without getting the required items needed to complete the spell."

"Maybe we could get them for you." I volunteered. "Are you sure? Okay then." Wizard Traiborn mumbled, and snapped his finger. A spell book appeared out of nowhere and dropped into his hands. "Let's see. The spell to unlock a drawer…. Okay! You must gather 25 bones and give them to me. Simple as that." Wizard Traiborn looked up from his spell book, grinning.

_Perfectly easy, _I thought. "Sure, we could do that. It's as simple as writing ABC." Sasuke shot Wizard Traiborn a grin and rushed out of the basement with Jess and I in hot pursuit.

"Where are we going to get bones?" I called. Sasuke braked suddenly, then faced me with a nervous smile. "I haven't thought of that."

"Well, you should." Jess said crossly, and scanned the area. "There are a few goblins around that we can kill and grab their bones."

"Great thinking, Jess. Let's get to work." I muttered and jumped in front of a goblin, surprising him. I confused him using Confuse and followed up with a Water Strike and Earth Strike. The goblin was killed in no time.

_**Exactly 30 minutes later….**_

"I've got 9 bones!" everyone shrieked together, as they showed their bones. Sasuke counted them and grinned as he littered two of his bones on the path. "Well, that makes an extra two. I'll dump them. Let's go!"

We strolled up the thick bridge and saw the magnificent background of the Wizards Tower. _If only I lived there, _I thought, _I will make better use of it than the stupid wizards do. Challenging their guests to a battle right after they simply step into the tower. _

The three of us sneaked into the tower carefully. _So far so good. No wizards, _I thought. I spoke too soon. A tall wizard caught sight of us and pointed an accusing finger at us. "You! You managed to escape earlier. Now you must battle me!"

We screamed and ducked as the wizard fired a Fire Blast at us. The gigantic burning missile struck the wall and flames shot up the wall to the ceiling. We dived quickly down to the basement.

"Wizard Traiborn, Wizard Traiborn! There is a fire burning upstairs!" I shrieked. "Oh, that's nothing. The tower has a will of it's own. It will make the fire disappear in no time by it's magic." Wizard Traiborn laughed.

"Cool, okay." Jess shot Wizard Traiborn a look. "Well, do you have the 25 bones?" Wizard Traiborn asked. "Got it right here." I gathered up the others' bones and handed them over to Wizard Traiborn.

"Capindo Abai Lamayo! Renkata Ritual!" Wizard Traiborn muttered his spell, and the drawer pulled open by itself. "Way cool!" Sasuke grinned excitedly. "I know. Is this the key you are looking for?" Wizard Traiborn handed me a shiny, hard key made of gold.

"Wow, it looks valuable." Sasuke rubbed his hands excitedly. Jess whacked him. "No way we're selling it!" she said angrily. "Jess's right for once. You can sell this, and then wait patiently and excitedly for Delrith to destroy Varrock, before moving on to destroy other towns and cities." I snapped.

"Okay." Sasuke hesitated. "Let's get back to Sir Prysin." I said. "Jess, can't we take your uncle's gnomecopter again?"

"No way. Uncle Higgins's break is from 1.00p.m to 3.00p.m. The gnomecopters are not available at that time." Jess shook her head. I checked my watch. It was currently 1.30p.m. "We have to walk, I guess." I muttered, and pulled on my rubber boots.

_**A horrid 1 hour later….**_

"Phew. We've arrived." I panted, as I stared at the gigantic city of Varrock. Suddenly, a white knight went crashing into the window of a shop. Another white knight was slammed into a farmer's house by it's window.

In the distance, I caught sight of Sir Tarion fighting Delrith. Delrith was getting the upper hand, and Sir Tarion? Well, he was running away screaming.

"I want my mummy!!!!" Sir Tarion shrieked at the top of his lungs. Delrith sniggered and tried to slam his fist into Sir Tarion. Luckily, he somersaulted quickly away to dodge.

"At least he's still got the dodging moves." I mumbled, and gestured for Sasuke and Jess to get to the Varrock Castle. Oops. Delrith caught sight of us and tried to attack. We screamed in fear and bolted to Varrock Castle.

Delrith ignored us and began bullying Sir Tarion again. "We should hurry." I groaned, and we were knocking on the door of Sir Prysin's room in two minutes. Sir Prysin rushed out. "Seems like you are telling the truth. I've received news that Delrith the demon has awakened." Sir Prysin mumbled.

"Well, can you give us Silverlight?" I asked. "Yes. Have you got the keys?" Sir Prysin took the keys and toyed with them before unlocking the cabinet containing Silverlight. He presented us with the sword and I wielded it.

"Cool and good." I grinned as I slashed the air with Silverlight. We were staring at Delrith succeeding in attacking Sir Tarion. Every time we hard Sir Tarion's cries of pain, we cringed.

"Okay, Delrith. This time you've gone way too far." I mumbled and attacked with Silverlight. Delrith shrieked in pain. I threw Silverlight and the sword stabbed itself into Delrith's abdomen. It howled and pulled it out. I jumped onto Delrith's arm and snatched the sword before jumping down quickly.

"I've to find some way to trap it." I wondered aloud, and began taunting the gigantic demon to catch me. With that, I raced over to the stone circle where the dark wizards had awakened Delrith from it's slumber.

I dodged as Delrith stomped over to the circle. "Carlem Aber Camerinthum Purchai Aber!" I howled. Nothing happened. I dodged just in time as Delrith tried to punch me with it's mega big fist.

"Oh, that's the wrong code!" I groaned and jumped up just in time as Delrith attacked. I landed on the stone circle wall. "Carlem Aber Camerinthum Purchai Gabindo!" I shrieked, and Delrith gave a final scream as it was sucked into the stone circle.

**(A/N) That's the end of the Delrith saga. Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	13. The Rescue Mission

**(A/N) **

**Did you miss the Delrith saga? Well, it's over, and BB, Sasuke and Jess are moving on to a way new quest. **

"I can't believe King Roald allowed me to keep Silverlight." I muttered in shock, as I stepped out of Varrock Castle. "Hey, dude. You're a hero. You killed Delrith. I think you just proved you were better than King Roald." Sasuke pointed out as he munched on the double-decker triple cheeseburger he'd just ordered from a nearby McDonald fast food restaurant.

"You could sell it to me. I'm not quite good in battling. That sword could make me as good as you two." Jess said in her sweet tone. I stared at Silverlight. Jess was right, it wasn't of any use to me. I played with magic, not melee. So I agreed to sell her the sword.

"I have an even better idea, BB." Jess grinned as she fished for something from her backpack. "I'll give you these, and 1,000 coins, to buy Silverlight." Jess's hand rose from her backpack and I stared. She was holding dozens and dozens of rare runes. In fact, she was struggling to hold them.

"Woah! Where'd you get that?" I asked in surprise. "My mum gave it to me at the start of my journey." Jess explained. "Let's trade then." I said without hesitating and tossed her the sword. She dropped 1,000 into my palm and her runes. I watched in delight as I slipped the runes into my backpack.

"Dude, your backpack is mostly stuffed with runes." Sasuke pointed at my backpack, which was filled with a hundred different runes. "You are way too obsessed with magic." Jess commented, laughing.

"Yeah, right." I muttered, and held up the World Map. "Where should we go next?"

"Al Kharid, maybe." Sasuke jabbed his finger at a picture labeled Al Kharid. "Gosh. We have to travel all the way back to Lumbridge Farm again?" Jess groaned, staring at where Sasuke was pointing. "It says here that we must go to Lumbridge Farm and head north. Then, we will find the entrance to Al Kharid. We must pay 10gp to the border guard guarding the entrance to go in." I said.

I checked my watch. It was exactly 3p.m now. "Let's go to Higgins's. The gnomecopters should be opened now." I wondered, and lead the others to the river connecting Varrock to the crossroads. As far as I memorized, the gnomecopters are at the crossroads, along with the Mill Moo Mill, or whatever it's called.

Soon, we were at Higgins's. "Hey, Uncle Higgins. We were wondering if your gnomecopters could give us a ride to Lumbridge Farm." Jess grinned sweetly. "Sure, anything for my dear niece." Higgins laughed, and set up his gnomecopters. We were offered one each.

Thirty seconds later, we were up and flying in the sky. I punched a button with the words 'Gnomecopter Auto-drive' and sat back, relaxing. The gnomecopter flew by itself to Lumbridge Farm.

The others followed what I did. _Copycats, _I thought, and pulled out a piece of cheesecake and a gigantic bottle of coke. I began eating and drinking. When I finished, we'd just landed. I cheered as the gnomecopters sped away.

"That was a great ride." I grinned, and headed up to the gate entrance to Al Kharid. The border guard stopped us. _We could pass this gate for free, just by being rough, _I thought, as a plan hatched itself in my big juicy brain. I whispered to the others my plan. They nodded excitedly.

"10gp is needed to pass this gate." the border guard bellowed. "I want to pass it for free." I bellowed even louder. "No way." the guard folded his arms. "No way?" I grabbed his collar and threw him into the goblins' house.

The other border guard attacked us and Sasuke shot him from behind. When the border guard didn't die, Sasuke shot another arrow at the back of his head. The guard dropped to the ground and he breathed his last breath.

I tried to push open the gate. It was locked. But we managed to climb up the gate and drop down by the other side. Luckily, the border guards at the other side of the gate didn't notice what we were doing.

"Let's look for a quest." Jess suggested. "That was what I was about to say." I scowled. "Let's head to the Al Kharid Castle. They must need some help in this hot desert." Sasuke pointed out, grinning. We stepped over to the Al Kharid Castle, only a meter away. I saw a man pacing up and down outside the castle. He looked very worried.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked. "Oh, nothing. We're just being nosy." Jess giggled. I silenced her and asked, "do you need any help? We're looking for a quest."

"Well, we really could use some help, I guess. If you can be trusted, speak to the chancellor, Hassan." the man said simply, and dismissed us. We headed into the castle. It was only fit for a dwarf king as it was smaller than any other castles. _Al Kharid must be in financially difficulty, _I thought, a smile showing itself on my lips.

We saw a nervous but proud man. We went up to speak to him. "Hi. Are you Hassan?" I asked. "Yes, I am. I am the castle's chancellor." Hassan introduced himself. "We heard you need help. You surely must need help in this hot desert." Jess said quickly. "Oh, yes, we need help, sure. But you must win my trust first." Hassan replied, smiling.

"Well, what must we do?" Sasuke tapped his foot loudly. All the guards turned to stare at him, startled by his loud foot. Some glared at us. I silenced them by attacking a guard with a powerful Earth Strike. Every guard was scared by this and turned away.

"You need to…" Hassan hadn't finished his sentence but Jess interrupted him. "We will let you see this as prove." she presented Hassan with Silverlight.

"Ah, so you were the ones who killed Delrith. I suppose I should trust you then." Hassan grinned cheerfully as Jess took back Silverlight.

"Yes, you should." Sasuke snapped. "Our royal prince, Prince Ali, has been kidnapped by the Lady Keli. She works for the Black Arm Gang somewhere in Varrock. She holds one of the highest ranks in the Black Arm Gang, and has lots of guards protecting her." Hassan explained.

"And you want us to free the prince?" I asked. "Yes. You should speak to Osman. He'll speak to you about the equipment needed to free the prince, and I've just received word that he knows about where Lady Keli is hiding the prince." Hassan told us.

"Osman? Who's that?" Sasuke asked absentmindedly. "Must be the man with the beard outside the castle." I shrugged, and we stepped out of the castle and went to speak with the man.

"Are you Osman?" I asked, tilting my head to one side. "I certainly am Osman. I suppose you have won Hassan's trust then. It isn't easy. That's why up to this day, we still don't have anyone fit enough to go and rescue the prince." Osman tilted his head back and laughed out loud.

Osman became serious again. "You should speak to Keela. She is my daughter and the top spy of Al Kharid. She has found out of Lady Keli's whereabouts. Maybe you can find her somewhere in Draynor. She was sent there to find out about Lady Keli as Draynor was Lady Keli's hometown." Osman explained, and then said, "about the escape equipment, you should ask her. She's clever, she is! I'm proud to have a daughter like her." Osman said proudly.

"Let's go." I grinned, and cast the Lumbridge Home Teleport to Lumbridge Castle. Sasuke and Jess followed suit. "Draynor should be west of here. Let's go!" I stuffed my World Map into my backpack.

15 minutes later, we had arrived in Draynor. I groaned. A mugger and a High Way Man had attacked us on our way. They were evil rogues who steal money from passing adventurers, but always end up running away.

"I think I see Keela. There, by the wheat field." Sasuke pointed to a girl with a headband and clothes a little ragged.

We stepped over to the girl. "Er… Are you Keela?" Jess began. "Yes I am. You must be BB, Sasuke, and Jess. Your employment is known to me." Keela gave us a warm smile, before her face creased into seriousness.

"We heard from your father that you know where Lady Keli is holding Prince Ali captive." Jess said. "Oh yes. But first we should get the escape equipment." Keela nodded.

"Okay. Then let's proceed to work." I grinned.

**(A/N) I told you they'll proceed to a new quest. Some parts in the story is I create. So don't ask. Thanks. **


	14. The Rescue Items

**(A/N)**

**On with the Prince Ali Rescue quest!!!! **

"Let me see." Leela thought for a moment, before briefing us on the items we need to collect.

"First, we should discuss about the escape equipment." Leela briefed. "Sounds good." I nodded. "Okay then. Let me think… You would need to get past the guards. I hear most of Lady Keli's guards don't have very sharp eyes, but we can't get past Lady Keli's head guard. He isn't called head guard for nothing." Leela warned us.

"Let me guess… A disguise?" Jess said in her fluffy tone. Leela's lips curled into a smile, "you're good. But it takes more than good to rescue Prince Ali. Lady Keli is ten times better than you." Leela informed us, shaking her head as she thought of Lady Keli.

Soon, Leela turned back to us. "A disguise…. We must get a blonde wig, a pink skirt, and some skin paste." Leela told us. I pictured Lady Keli with her blonde wig, pink skirt, and shiny light skin. "Why skin paste?" Sasuke asked, scratching his head.

"Ali's skin is quite dark while Keli's skin is white. The guards won't be fooled if they see a dark-skinned Lady Keli." Leela laughed. "Okay. I get it. Do go on." I nodded. "We'll need some rope to tie Lady Keli up and dump her somewhere so that'll get rid of her while you free the prince. But beware, she won't stay tied up for long so you have to rescue the prince as fast as you can." Leela continued.

"Rope, huh?" I nodded slowly. "Yes, rope. And we could do with some beers, say, maybe three glasses of beer." Leela wondered aloud, as she was thinking. "Beer for? For celebrating our victory?" I snorted. "We haven't even started the rescue mission yet."

"No." Leela said sharply. "The beer are to make the head guard drunk so he won't stop you in what you do. That'd be easy as I heard he was a poor and addicted drinker. And we must get an imprint of the key."

"What's an imprint?" Sasuke asked. We stared at him. A 15-year-old doesn't know the meaning of imprint? How surprising. "Uh….. I wasn't taught much as my parents were in financial difficulty at that time." Sasuke said sheepishly.

"An imprint is to make a copy of something?" Jess informed Sasuke. "Well, as I was saying, you have to get an imprint of the key that has the power to unlock the prince's cell. The real key is on a chain around Keli's neck. There is no way we can get the real key." Leela groaned.

"Who says we can't? I can." Sasuke laughed jokingly as he held up his bow and arrows. "We'll shoot the daylights out of her."

"No violence!" Leela snapped. Sasuke stepped backward sheepishly. "You should get some soft clay and ask Keli to let you register the key into the soft clay for a moment. I'm pretty sure that'd be easy. That Keli is as proud as a rich king." Leela snorted. "Then, you should bring back the imprint of the key back to my father with a bronze bar."

"Okay. Is there anything else?" Jess asked cheerfully. "No, that is quite enough of the rescue items." Leela said, her face showing no expression. I fired a question at her. "Well, where do we get all these stuff?"

"The blonde wig and the skin paste won't be too easy. But I can tell you where to get them. I heard that there is a traveling witch that has stop for a few months in Draynor. Her name is called Aggie and she is excellent with this kind of stuff." Leela grinned. "So, we get the wig and skin paste from her?" I confirmed. "Yes." Leela replied, nodding.

"I propose you'd know how to get the rope." Jess said, with a little sarcasm in a voice, but Leela didn't take any notice of the sarcasm. She simply nodded and said, "of course I know how to get the rope. I hear that there is a good rope maker around here. He can also help make the wig, while Aggie can dye it blond with her yellow dye."

"What about the beers? And the imprint?" Sasuke asked. "You can get the ales for a good price from the Blue Moon Inn at Varrock." Leela informed us, and then continued, "as I said, you need some soft clay to get an imprint. You should go and mine some clay at the Varrock Mine. Then, pour a bucket of water over it and it should become soft by the moment. The bronze bar is easy, you should mine some copper and tin when you're at the Varrock Mine and then mix them into a bronze bar at the nearest furnace."

"Thank you, Leela. That is all we need to know." Jess bowed politely before bolting off, Sasuke and I at her heels. Jess braked. "Where do we start?" she asked. "Uh… maybe with Aggie." Sasuke suggested. "We should search for Aggie's house." I agreed.

So we spent a minute searching for Aggie's house, and I finally spotted a wooden house that looked quite new. Inside was a witch and a newbie Runescape adventurer about Level 10. The witch was chanting some magic words and her cauldron bubbled and spit. Soon, a blue potion, a red potion, and a yellow potion popped out of the cauldron and dropped into the adventurer's hands. He thanked the witch and hurried out of the door past us.

"Hello. You must be BB, Sasuke, and Jess. I am expecting you. Leela informed me you were visiting." the witch, supposedly Aggie, broke into a smile.

"We need your services. We need some yellow dye and skin paste." Jess demanded hotly. "Sure. I can sell it to you for 5gp each. But you must get me the required items." Aggie replied, her smile still on her face, but her eyes held a boring look. "What are the required items?" Sasuke questioned.

"You won't struggle to get the items required for the yellow dye. Just get me two onions and 5gp, you'll have your dye. The skin paste's the hard one. You must get some redberries, a pot of flour, a bucket of water, and some ashes." Aggie blabbered. Jess whipped out her phone which was covered in fluffy pink fur and grinning rabbits.

"Hello, Uncle Higgins? We need some redberries. I propose your assistant has some?" Jess said quickly into the phone. "Oh yes, Jessica. Gnomes love redberries. I'll ask our delivery gnome to send you some. Where are you currently?" Higgins replied, as he sorted out some notes which involved comments about the Gnomecopters. Higgins was pleased that most of them were good comments.

"Rimmington. Be quick about it, Uncle." Jess said, and cut the call. "That covers the redberries." Jess shot us a smug smile as she stuffed her phone into her pocket. "Okay, yeah… We should be getting the other items." I whined, and whipped out my phone too. It was decorated with runes.

"Hello? Is this Mack? I must trouble your staff to deliver a pot and a bucket to Rimmington. I'll pay you double." I grinned slightly as I heard myself say, 'pay you double'.

Mack's eyes almost popped out at the 'pay you double' sign. "Not a trouble, sir. We could use one of our Delivery Speeders. They are quite refined motorbike speeders. We'll reach Rimmington in a minute."

When I cut the call, Sasuke eyed me suspiciously. "Who's Mack?" he asked. "Oh, just the Lumbridge general store's shopkeeper." I said cheerfully, as I heard the propeller of a gnomecopter and the engine of a bike entered my ears. I spun round in glee to see the delivery boy from the Lumbridge general store and the delivery gnome hired by Higgins.

I dropped 20gp into the delivery boy's hand. He shrugged, waved, and jumped on his Delivery Speeder and sped away. He was out of eyeshot in five seconds.

"We need some flour and water." Jess said, as she waved to the delivery gnome. "No problem. We'll steal it." I rushed to the nearest house and tampered with the door handle. The door was unlocked and we broke in. Some guards appeared, scaring us.

"Halt, thieves!" the guard yelled, and we hurried to the kitchen. The guards tried to follow, but Sasuke held them back with his arrows. We were free to steal the flour and water from the kitchen before heading out from the back door. Sasuke caught a glimpse of us escaping and escaped through the front door.

We bolted to the crossroads, panting heavily. High Way Men and Muggers saw us and tried to steal our money, but we rushed back toward Rimmington and the guards were distracted by the always-spawning number of High Way Men and Muggers. We were free to escape.

"That was totally easy, dude." Sasuke laughed. "We should get some ashes next. It's easy." I walked over to a tree which didn't look very strong. I struck it with my axe and it crumbled down within a second, and I collected it's logs and set up a fire with my tinderbox. Soon, the fire died and in it's place stood ashes. I snatched it and dropped it in my backpack.

We strolled to Aggie's and paid her 5gp. She requested for the ingredients and we handed them over. Aggie tossed them into her cauldron skillfully and began muttering a spell. Soon, she caught a potion and gave it to us, stating it was skin paste. I smelt it, and turned away.

_Ew, I would never smell a skin paste ever in my life again, _I thought, groaning at the unpleasant smell.

**(A/N) That's the end of the chapter. Take note that I'll update everyday. If I don't update the story by 12.00a.m, it means I have decided to take one day's break. Stay tuned for the next chapter!!! **


	15. Getting the Rescue Items

**(A/N)**

**Let's proceed with the quest. Will the characters rescue Prince Ali? Only I know, so read on to find out!**

We teleported back to Lumbridge. Some newbies pointed at us. "OMG look! They appeared out of nowhere, cool!"

Some high-leveled pros rolled their eyes. I grinned and walked west of Lumbridge Castle. Soon, we were at Farmer Fred's farm. I crept over to where he planted his onions and took two. As I dropped the onion into my backpack, Farmer Fred stomped out.

"What's all this? Who are you? Are you the ones who keep opening my gate and letting the sheep out?" Farmer Fred fumed. I stepped back. This wasn't quite the right person to talk with. So in the end, I cast Confuse on him and walked away casually as Farmer Fred attacked his sheep as he thought we were the sheep.

"We can make the yellow dye now." Jess cheered as she fingered with an onion. "We should be getting to Draynor." Sasuke told me. I nodded and pointed at a signpost that said 'North to Draynor'.

We arrived at Draynor in two minutes and hurried over to Aggie's. "Here are the onions." I said, panting a little. Aggie took our 5gp and two onions and muttered her spell. Soon, she handed us some yellow dye.

"Thank you Aggie. We should be moving on to make the rope now." I grinned. "I can help you with that. There is an old sailor here named Ned. He should be excited to tell you about his adventures, but you can skip that and ask him to make rope for you. Ah, he's a fabulous rope maker, I tell you!" Aggie smiled as she bit into a tomato.

"Where can we find Ned?" I asked. "He's just next door." Aggie pointed, and then got back to eating her tomato. We thanked her profusely and went out of the door. Soon, we were at Ned's.

"Hello. We heard of you from Aggie. She told us you are a fabulous rope maker. Can you make some rope for us? It's for a rescue mission." I urged. Ned arched an eyebrow. "Sure, I can. I have some stiff rope here. I am willing to sell it for 15gp, or you could find me some balls of wool and give them to me. I need them to make more ropes. If you give me either 4 balls of wool or 15gp, I'll give you some rope." Ned smiled, revealing his yellow teeth.

"Uh… Okay." I almost puked when I glanced at his yellow teeth. "We are willing to pay you 15gp. We're rich." Sasuke boasted confidently as he jiggled some money in his palm. Ned snatched it and observed it before handing us a stiff and powerful rope. We thanked him, and then asked, "Ned, can you make any other things from wool?"

"Of course, kiddo. I can make totally anything with wool. Say, what would you be thinking?" Ned questioned, studying my eyes. I gulped nervously as I stared back, and replied, "well, we were thinking if you could make us a wig."

"Cool, that's quite a challenge. Bring me 3 balls of wool and I might be able to do it." Ned said, thinking for a moment. "Don't you have any wigs around here? We could pay you 500gp for it." Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, I don't have any wigs hanging around. Though your offer is quite interesting…." Ned thought for a moment, then perked up, "I've got it. I'll get the items and craft a wig for you just for 100gp. What do you say?" Ned grinned.

"Sounds good." Jess nodded. "I'll be giving them to Leela. You should collect it from her in an hour's time." Ned said, as he hurried out of his house. We strolled out.

"We should get to Varrock to get the other items first." Sasuke suggested. I checked my watch. It was already 5.30p.m. "Jess, let's travel using your Uncle's Gnomecopters." I suggested. Jess nodded and dialed Higgins. A minute later, a Gnomecopter with a gnome on it flew toward us. The Gnomecopter was carrying three other Gnomecopters behind it. We jumped into the Gnomecopters quickly.

We had arrived in Varrock within three minutes. Jess dialed her Uncle again and thanked him for his Gnomecopters. We walked over to the Blue Moon Inn and bought three beers. "Looks like we have a busy schedule." Sasuke joked. "Whatever." I snorted and walked over to the Varrock clothing shop.

I ordered a pink skirt and Thesselia, the owner of the clothing shop, handed me a polished and beautiful pink skirt. I paid 3gp for it. Suddenly, Thesselia stepped back. "Are you gay?" she asked in horror.

I stared at her and snorted. "No. Why?" I asked, with a little anger in my voice. "You're a male and you just bought a female skirt." Thesselia muttered as she stared at the skirt I was struggling to stuff into my backpack. Then her eyelids fluttered. "Oh, you must be getting them for your girlfriend." she grinned, pointing at Jess.

I knew what she was hinting, but I ignored her and walked out, blushing slightly. Sasuke followed, a little disappointed. Jess simply skipped out cheerfully.

"We should be getting to the Varrock Mine." I stated. "But where is it?" Jess asked. I snorted and pulled out my World Map. "It doesn't state where the mine is." I said in disappointment. "We should ask around." Sasuke suggested, and made his way to a house.

I ran over and knocked on the door. A bald man with some weird goggles appeared. "Hello. Who are you?" Sasuke asked curiously. I kicked him and he whined in pain. I wrote out a message quickly and handed it to him. He read it.

'_We are here to ask for directions, not here to question the townspeople.' _Sasuke stared at the message. "Ah, I should be the one asking you that." the man laughed in response to Sasuke's question. "But I'd like to introduce myself. I am Sani, the Smithing Tutor around these parts. I used to live in Lumbridge not long ago, but ever since that dragon caused that earthquake, the Lumbridge Mine I was living in caved in, and I moved to Varrock." Sani grinned.

"We are the ones that killed the dragon. Haven't you heard of us?" Sasuke boasted. I kicked him again to silence him, then asked, "Mr. Sani, do you know the way to the Varrock Mine?"

"Sure I do. I go up there sometimes to visit some of my mining friends or find some mining buddies to mine with me, you know? I love mining." Sani laughed, then pointed out, "you should head west of here to get to the Varrock Mine."

As we were about to set off, Sani stopped us. "Hey, why don't we go together? I was just preparing my stuff before you knocked as I was planning to visit the mine again. Sani revealed a Rune Pickaxe.

"Wow! A Rune weapon! Rare stuff!!" Jess squealed. Sani grinned. "So, do you want to be my mining buddies for awhile?" Sani smiled as he created a bronze full helmet. His stats book began glowing, indicating that his Smithing had reached Level 1990. I took a peep at his Mining Level. It was Level 1632.

"Let's go." Sasuke said excitedly, and Sani lead us to the west side of Varrock. I saw plenty of berry bushes. Some berry bushes were covered with Cadava berries. "Cadava berries are poisonous berries. I heard they can be used to make a potion that makes people become dead for awhile, and then coming back to life in 30 minutes." Sani said in a tour guide voice.

I saw another berry bush covered with redberries. "Redberries are a delicacy to gnomes. They can also be used to make Redberry Pie, which are the favourite food of gnomes." Sani said. "Yeah, my Uncle is a gnome. He eats Redberry Pie for breakfast, lunch, and dinner five days a week." Jess grinned, referring to Higgins. Sani arched an eyebrow before putting his hand out, "we're here."

I stared at dozens of adventurers mining clay, tin, copper, and another kind of ore: coal. We began mining out clay, before moving on to mine the tin and copper. "Okay, we've got our supplies." I announced. Sani got up. We stared at the dozens of coal ore he got. I was surprised he could mine so many in five minutes.

"Coal ore sells for 100gp each. They are quite good stuff if you want to make easy money." Sani grinned. "I think all these coal ore could fetch about 2000gp." Sani jiggled some coal ore in his palm very happily. We saw Sani home before heading for Draynor. We passed the River Lum using an old wooden raft.

At the end of the River Lum was the crossroads. We headed northwest, arriving in Draynor. I checked my watch. 7.00p.m.

"It's getting dark. We should collect the wig from Leela and set up camp." I suggested. "Okay, sure." the others agreed and we headed for the wheat field. Leela was sitting there, resting. "We've come for the wig." I announced. Leela nodded and passed us the wig, wished us good luck, and then headed for a house, supposedly hers, which was just behind the wheat field.

"We should make the bronze bar tomorrow at Lumbridge. Before doing that, we should get another bucket of water from the cook in Varrock Castle. We have to wet the clay." I said. Sasuke and Jess nodded, yawned, and struck their heads on their pillows. But I didn't. I went to somebody's house and broke the door with a simple Wind Strike.

_Good, the owners are asleep, _I thought, and rummaged through a childish kid's bag. I fished out a game boy and ran back to the tent and began playing. At 12.00a.m, I hid the gameboy under my pillow and slumped into a deep sleep.

**(A/N) I added the gameboy stuff to make this chapter a little humourous. Hope you readers won't flame me for that. 8P**


	16. Operation Jailbreak Rescue

**(A/N)**

**Hey, sorry for the error at the last chapter…. Disclaimer: ****Pokeshipper99 does not own Runescape but I own both my Runescape accounts: Skull Fate99 and Kevinccc8.**

I eyed the yellow dye pouring into the wig. The wig became a blonde wig. "Ahhhh….." Sasuke yawned as he woke from his sleep.

"Good morning." I greeted Sasuke, and he gestured in reply. "Look." I grinned as I held up the blonde wig. Sasuke just rubbed his sleepy eyes and lay down again. "He has so many lazy bones." I snickered, staring at Sasuke snoring.

"Yawn. Hey BB." Jess from the other tent came over. "Hey Jess." I waved, as I showed her the blonde wig. She tried it on. "How do I look? Pretty?" Jess went into a catwalk. "You look like a circus freak." I burst out laughing. "Shut up. You don't know what's 'style'." Jess snapped back and tossed the blonde wig at me. I caught it, still laughing.

"Hi guys. Ready to leave?" Sasuke asked, stretching. "Yeah." we all muttered. We cast our Lumbridge Home Teleport and arrived in front of Lumbridge Castle. We strolled toward the Furnace House. We went in and the Smelting Tutor greeted us.

"Hello, Feoras at your services, adventurers." the Smelting Tutor, Feoras, greeted us. "Good morning Feoras. We were wondering if we could use your furnace." I said in my politest voice. I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

Feoras eyed my pockets curiously. "Yeah, of course. Go ahead." Feoras answered, and he made way for us. We headed to the furnace and burned our tin and copper. It was mixed into a bronze bar.

"Thank you, Feoras." Jess said in her usual sweet tone, and we stepped out. "Now for the bucket of water." I said. "No problem." Jess grinned as she punched in some numbers on her cellphone. A minute later, a gnomecopter with a gnome and a bucket of water on it arrived. The gnome tossed us the bucket of water and we caught it in a panic the water will spill.

I poured the water on the clay and it turned into soft clay. "Quick, let's go to Draynor." I said quickly, and we headed west. We arrived in Draynor in 10 minutes. I ran over to Leela. "We've got all the rescue items. Where's Draynor Jail?" I asked excitedly.

"Just behind this wheat field. You can't rescue the prince though. You must get an imprint of the key first." Leela said solemnly. We rushed toward Draynor Jail. There were a couple of jail guards. All the guards were snoring away except for two. They were gigantic and strong.

"Jess, you go and distract the guards. Sasuke and I will slip in." I whispered. Jess nodded and walked toward the jail guards while Sasuke and I slipped through the back door. I closed the door quietly and went inside. "Hey, who are you?" a jail guard growled. He was small and skinny. Sasuke giggled at the sight of him.

I walked towards the guard casually and punched the jail guard to death. It was a little brutal. Sasuke cringed every time I delivered a blow. "You are brutal, dude." Sasuke pointed out. "Whatever." I went into a damp and dark room. A woman that looked infamous was sitting on a chair, reading. I took a little peep at the book title, 'The Fastest Way To Kill People'.

Sasuke stared at the title and nudged me. I nodded and walked over casually. The woman was alerted and looked up. I tried to look casual. "Hi, are you Lady Keli, one of the toughest mercenaries in Runescape?" I asked, trying to look excited.

"I am Keli. You have heard of me then?" Lady Keli replied as she got up from her chair. "Oh yes! You are famous all over Runescape!" I said again, showing no hint this chat was boring. "Thank you. It is hard for a bandit like me to get compliments." Lady Keli smiled.

"Am I fit enough to ask what your latest plan is? Of course, you don't need to go into all the details." I said, giving Lady Keli my nicest and neatest smile. Lady Keli eyed me suspiciously and finally gave in, "we are holding a prisoner captive. Of course, I can't tell you who he is in case you're with the authorities, but I can tell you the other details. This prisoner is going to fetch a tremendous lot of money." Lady Keli's eyes gleamed excitedly.

"Go on. I will not interrupt." I grinned in excitement. This time, I was really excited as I was getting to the part where I'm getting an imprint of the key. "Well, the prin…" Lady Keli stopped nervously, then continued, "the prisoner is held in a locked cell which can only be unlocked by a key chained around my neck. There is no other key like it!"

"May I see the key? Just for a second? So I could make an impr…." I paused, and said, "so I could remember this moment when I met the great Lady Keli."

"Okay, sure." Lady Keli didn't seem to catch the hint. She handed the key to me and I made an imprint of it as fast as I could. Then I gave the key back to Lady Keli. "Thank you for your compliments. People like you are hard to come by! Not many praises a bandit." Lady Keli smiled. "No problem. I have to be coming now. Maybe I could visit you later in the evening?" I asked, twisting my fingers. "Okay." Lady Keli nodded.

_And that will be the evening when I rescue Prince Ali, _I thought, my lips twisting into a small, wicked grin. I waved to Lady Keli and went out through the front door. I signaled to Sasuke who was hiding behind some boxes and he signaled back and escaped through the back door.

I spotted Jess who was still chatting with the jail guards. I tried to walk out casually. "Hey, who are you?" one of the jail guards saw me. "I saw you walking out of Lady Keli's jail."

"Oh, I'm just a huge fan and friend of hers. You can ask her for the details." I yawned as I eyed Sasuke slipping past the guards. I nudged Jess and followed Sasuke. Jess nodded and said to the guards sweetly, "I've got to be going."

We cast Lumbrige Home Teleport and arrived at Lumbridge. We ran to Lumbridge Farm where the Al Kharid entrance was stationed. We were just going to knock the guards out to go through the gate for free, but instead they let us in for free willingly instead. I questioned them and they simply said, "the chancellor requests you come in for free."

I shrugged and we went to see Osman. He got the bronze bar and key imprint. "You should get the key from Leela." he pointed out, and wished us luck.

We arrived in Draynor in a good 15 minutes and got the key from Leela. "You should really do some rescuing now. And make it good!" Leela laughed. "Oh, don't worry. We've killed a dragon and a demon before." I snorted, and before Leela could do any questioning about the dragon and the demon, we hurried over to the jail. We took our usual positions. Jess began distracting the guards while Sasuke hid inside the jail and I talked to Lady Keli.

"Hi, you are back." Lady Keli greeted me. I didn't say anything and punched her in the face before tossing her in the closet. She was about to scream when I gagged her mouth and tied her up. I shut the closet quickly and ran to the prince's cell.

I remembered the head guard and prepared the beer. The head guard was guarding the prince's cell. "Hello. Who are you?" I tried to talk normally, showing no hints I was here to rescue their hostage. "Hello. We rarely have visitors. I am Joe, Lady Keli's head guard." Joe's lips tightened into a neat smile.

"I have a beer here, fancy one?" I asked, and held up a glass of beer. "Ahhh, of course I will, just one to clear the thirst off my throat." Joe's eyes gleamed excitedly as he took the beer. He drank it whole.

"Ahhh! That was great! Have any more? May I have just one more?" Joe begged. "Of course, here you go." I grinned as I gave him the beer. He drank it whole again and his actions became quite drowsy, like he was sleepwalking.

"Uhh… nooooo….hic… more… I am not suppose to.. hic… drink on.. hic…duty…hic…" Joe grinned drowsily. He was trying hard not to be drunk, and it had a 50 percent chance he was not drunk yet. So I forced the last glass down his throat. Immediately, he gulped down the beer and fell down.

I took out the bronze key and was about to unlock the cell when Joe's finger wagged at me shakily. "Ha….hic… Halt…hic… Where do you think.. hic…you….hic… are going?"

I decided to test whether he was really drunk. "I am just here to free the prince, is that okay friend?" I asked, grinning. "Hic…." Joe was too drunk to answer and his head lay on the ground. I heard his snores and signaled for Sasuke to come out of hiding. We freed the prince and he thanked us profusely.

"Oh thank you! May Saradomin bless you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for freeing me, it was so dark, cold, and damp in that dirty cell." Prince Ali described the cell in four different adjectives.

I heard rattles in the closet and said quickly, "we must hurry. Lady Keli is trapped in that closet, but she'll escape soon enough. Take this disguise and you can get past the guards. Go to Leela. She is just in front of this jail, by the wheat field. Good luck!"

Prince Ali thanked us the last time and hurried out. I observed as he made his escape. _Actually we didn't need that disguise at all. Jess is so busy chatting with the guards that they won't pay one holy attention to him, _I thought, snorting loudly. Just then, Lady Keli had escaped.

"You tricked me, tied me up, and freed the prince. Guards, get them!" Lady Keli pointed an accusing finger at us. I punched her and her head struck the wall. She fainted and I tossed her in the cell, snatched the key on the chain away from her neck and locked the cell.

We stepped out of the jail where Jess was waiting. "I shoved the jail guards into the River Lum." Jess snickered. "Good job." I snickered back. "We should be getting to Al Kharid." Sasuke pointed out.

Another 15 minutes later, we had arrived at Al Kharid Castle. "Congratulations on rescuing the prince. Al Kharid will be in debt to you forever. You should go to the chancellor to claim your reward." Osman smiled. We nodded, shook hands with him, and went inside the castle to the chancellor.

"I have told the Emir of this matter. He told me to reward you handsomely." Hassan beamed. "What's an Emir?" Sasuke asked curiously. "The Emir is the Al Kharid king." Hassan laughed.

Hassan handed us 10,000gp each. We gasped. "What a lot of money!" I said in shock. "Yes. If you do any jobs for the Emir, you must expect to be rewarded handsomely. Of course, if you do a job for King Roald, you will be rewarded even more handsomely. King Roald is the richest man in Runescape." Hassan smiled, and informed us, "oh, I almost forgot. I have informed the guards to let you in for free. From now on you're a friend of Al Kharid. If we need any tough jobs, we will remember you. Thank you!"

**(A/N) Phew, one of the longest chapters I've written. So… that's the end of another quest. This story is reaching it's finale soon. I haven't decide when it'll end. I think maybe 3 to 5 chapters. Stay tuned!**


	17. Clan War Trouble

**(A/N) **

**So, I took a break yesterday. Actually, it wasn't a real break. It was just that I hadn't time to write as my parents insisted we'd to go shopping with my relatives. We do this every Saturday and I always stay at home, so my mum told me to come for once. So….. Yeah. **

Days went by, becoming weeks. Then months, and then years, and then… Yeah, you get the idea.

I was now a master mage. I could cast all the spells ever created in Runescape. Sasuke was also a master ranger, his accuracy was the best in Runescape, well, that was my guess. Jess was now a powerful warrior, but not as good as us of course. She had a Rune Scimitar, Rune Kiteshield, Rune Platebody, Rune Platelegs, yeah she was equipped with Rune stuff everywhere on her body.

I was now Level 127, while Sasuke was a Level 119. Jess wasn't quite as powerful as us, and was at Level 104.

"Move it, dude." Sasuke pushed me roughly. I stumbled and yelled at him, "hey, stop it, dude. I'm moving as fast as I can."

We were heading into the Wilderness, to get to the place where they hold the Clan Wars. We had just helped the white knights in Falador solve a mystery of a murder, and we had received a certificate that said we were honourary white knights, and we decided to give ourselves a treat for completing the murder? The 'treat' I suggested was slaying noobs at Clan Wars. It wasn't hard to find noobs, as we were as high-leveled as possible, and the others agreed this was a wonderful treat.

I jumped into the Wilderness, followed by the other two. Some giant rats stood in our way, snarling at us. We shot them a look that said we were no noobs, but the rats didn't seem to catch the hint. The rats were still snarling and sneering at us. "Flames Of Zamorak!" I revealed my long and rough hard staff and the giant rats shrieked as they were burnt.

We walked on and on. "Phew. We shouldn't be far." I panted. "Look, Troll Giants." Jess muttered. "Saradomin Strike!" the force of my spell sent the Troll Giants falling into the pool of lava. "Nice one, BB. Hey, look, there's the Clan Wars House!" Sasuke pointed to where adventurers were yelling, "come join my clan!"

We walked in and discovered a Level 90 shouting, "join my clan! Level 60 and above!"

We pulled out our Clan Guide and registered our name under the Level 90's clan. "Hi, my name's BB. The other guy's Sasuke, the girl's called Jess. We are Level 100 plus." I grinned.

"Hey that's really cool. My name's Fletch Baker, call me F. Baker. I like to be named under a football player. Football players always have…" before he could finish, we were summoned into a Clan War Arena, the Plateau. Someone had challenged our clan!

I observed my clan members. A Level 64, Level 69, Level 76, Level 81, Level 82, Level 89, Level 90 and two Level 99s. Including the three of us, there were 12 Clan Members in our clan.

I stepped to the area where the war will be starting. A barrier was keeping us from going any further. A minute later, the barrier vanished. All we saw was a Level 70. "Hey noob. Are you the only newbie around here?" F. Baker remarked sarcastically. "Trying to fish out info from me? No can do." laughed our enemy, as the 12 of us piled him and attacked him together.

The Level 70's HP dropped dangerously. Suddenly, he gripped our Level 64 Clan Member's collar, and tossed him into a hole. The Level 69 gasped. "It's a hole dug up by a person!" he warned, before getting tossed into the hole together with the Level 64.

Suddenly, our enemy took big steps backward and this became running. "Don't run, noob." all the Clan Members yelled. At that moment, F. Baker jumped out from nowhere and ambushed the Level 70. "Go. Search for the other enemies. I'll take care of this dirty fat worm." F. Baker struggled to trap the Level 70. "I'm not a worm!" he yelled, and punched F. Baker on the cheek. They began their own fight of punches.

"Let's go. We should split." I whispered, and everyone nodded. Soon, Sasuke, Jess, one of the Level 99s, and I were heading into the north direction. "We should check the portal transporting them from the Clan Wars House to the arena. They could be hiding there." Sasuke pointed out. "Good point. Let's check it out." I nodded approvingly.

Just then, a scream echoed in the distance. "That sounded like Checkers!" the Level 99 said in surprise. "Checkers?" I arched an eyebrow. "He's the Level 81 guy. Weird name, huh?" the Level 99 laughed. "By the way, I'm Scimitar. Nice to meet you. I will investigate that scream. It seemed to be coming from east of here." Scimitar wondered in a grown-up voice, before shooting off.

We continued on. "I say, isn't that someone? And I won't bet he's one of our Clan Members." Sasuke pointed to the direction where a person was lying in wait quietly. "It isn't one of our Clan Members! He must be one of our enemies. Let's move in!" Jess whispered, and we ran over to the waiting person. When he spotted us, he ran away in panic and dropped something.

"He dropped something! Probably something valuable." Sasuke's eyes gleamed. I hit his back roughly, causing him to cough. "There's no time for that. We're in a war. Quick, let's see what it is." I said, and we surrounded the device.

"It's a remote control." Sasuke scratched his head. "But for what?" I asked. "Hey! Don't meddle with it! Don't touch it!" Jess yelled. "That's an explosive! I learned about them when I was in first grade. That's a hidden explosive!"

"That means if we place one fingerprint on it, we'll be in that unlucky situation?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow. Jess nodded and warned us not to touch it again. "We'd better get this to the others." I said quickly, and yelled into the speaker with the words labeled: 'To speak to Clan Members, speak here'.

"Hey! If you see a remote control anywhere in this arena, don't touch it. It's an explosive and could kill you! Sure, you'd be revived of course, but you'll be kicked out of the Clan War." I said into the speaker.

"Too late, BB. Checkers has just been killed by it. Thanks for the warning anyway." I heard the Level 99's voice mumbled over the speaker. "Araghhhh!!! Hey, someone help!" yelled a voice. "I've located the enemies!"

"Where?" F. Baker's voice flashed excitedly. "I've owned the Level 70 guy. I'm longing for another fight."

"South of the center of the arena." came the simple reply. Soon, we were rushing south. "Ahhh!!!" Jess's scream echoed behind us and we turned around. Jess was unconscious!

"Haha, that's what you get for messing with our clan." the person who we'd seen earlier, the one who dropped the explosives, walked forward. "I struck her with some powerful magic. So I guess you're next."

I observed his armour. "You're a Level 100." Sasuke said in alarm. "We'll finish you, alright." I sneered. Our combat levels were very different and it will be easy work owning him.

"Go to hell! Saradomin Strike!" I attacked and the enemy was knocked back. "Can't join you all. I've been ambushed." I said into the speaker as I dodged the enemy's attack. Sasuke equipped a poison arrow on his bow and fired it at the powerful mage, but he dodged and Sasuke was being chased by the mage.

"Don't touch him!" I warned. "Flames Of Zamorak!" I unleashed my spell but the mage countered back with a scream, "Claws Of Guthix!" our attacks clashed and no one was damaged. The mage continued chasing Sasuke.

"BB, you hold him. I'll fire him with my arrows on top of the tower I am heading for. Don't let him up the tower!" Sasuke yelled into the speaker. "Okay." I simply replied. "Fire Wave!" a wave of fire appeared and headed at the mage. He screamed and jumped away as the flames burned the stairs leading to the tower.

_Good, now there is no tower entrance, _I thought, smiling, as I dodged the mage's attacks. Sasuke's rosy face appeared from the tower window. "Here's the arrow you ordered!" Sasuke smirked, and fired an iron arrow at the mage. It hit and the mage fell, moaning in pain. He pulled the arrow out of his arm and threw it at me. "Saradomin Strike!" I struck the arrow into half.

"I didn't order any arrows." the mage said sarcastically as he attacked with an Iban Blast. I had to struggle to dodge his lightning fast attacks. "Here's your change!" Sasuke sniggered, as he fired triple arrows at the mage. The mage dodged all three. "I told you I didn't order any arrows." the mage said crossly. "Flames Of Zamorak!"

The tower became engulfed in towering and hazy flames. "Sasuke, watch out!" I yelled, failing to dodge a Wind Wave from the mage. I screamed as the windy currents pushed me into the window of the tower. _I'm trapped, _was the first two words that appeared in my mind. I stared at Sasuke. "Any great ideas?" I asked jokingly, trying to keep the mood up. Sasuke didn't answer.

"We should escape from the window of the tower." Sasuke suggested, finally speaking up. "I'll try. No, that won't work. This tower is as high as the Tech Tower." I groaned. "What's Tech Tower?" Sasuke asked curiously. I shot him a look. "It's one of the tallest towers in the world."

"So you're saying we'll die flat like roti prata when we reach the ground." Sasuke countered. "Yes." I nodded. "Try this." Sasuke suggested, and fished out a short ladder about 5cm out of his backpack.

"Watch." Sasuke grinned. "Just one of my inventions." Sasuke punched a button on the 5cm ladder and it grew longer and longer. A minute later, the ladder became a real ladder. "Gosh, it looks as if it is the tallest ladder in the world!" I gasped, and Sasuke laughed. "Let me see if those suckers are dead yet." said the mage's voice from outside the tower.

"Quick, what's the plan?" I asked, and Sasuke began whispering into my ear.

**(A/N) I know you think this is not a good chapter and it's just like a fake chapter, not keeping the story going with quests. Well, you just stay tuned for the next chapter, the next chapter's the exciting part, kinda' the starting of the story's finale. **


	18. The Starting of the War

**(A/N) **

**I was playing Runescape just now. Was doing the quest Black Knight's Fortress. Oh man, it's damn hard. LOL **

"See that tower over there? Well, we can set this long ladder on it and walk on the ladder to the other tower. It's not engulfed in flames and at least there's an entrance." Sasuke said, after thinking for a moment.

"Sure, sure." I nodded grimly as I thought of what would happen when I didn't tore the tower entrance into half with my spell. We could escape by now and Sasuke wouldn't have the chance to boast and show off.

"We've gotta make this quick. Let's get crackin'!" Sasuke set the ladder carefully and we rushed across it. "You're not escaping!" the mage cackled, and prepared to cast his spell, but we'd already reached the other tower and Sasuke quickly made the ladder back to 5cm and stuffed it into his backpack.

Suddenly, we were teleported out of the arena. I fingered with a gold medal emblazoned with the words 'Congratulations. You have won the Clan War.' I dropped my medal into the backpack.

_**A day later….**_

"Ooooooh. Good mor…. Huh? Where's Sasuke?" I sat up and stared at the empty spot where Sasuke was suppose to sleep on. I jumped out of the tent and checked Jess's tent. Jess was gone too. "Now, what's happened?" I asked no one in particular.

I went back to my tent and had an urge to look under my pillow. There was a letter. I tore it open and read it.

_Hey BB!  
_

_King Roald has sent a letter to everyone in the world, including us. Of course I don't know how he sent it, but it's not surprising. Maybe he has some kind of weird machine. Okay, let's get the crap to the point. I woke up early and Jess was already awake, you know how early she wakes up. At that moment, the letter came and we opened it. It was from King Roald, as I've already told you. He has invited us to participate in a war! This is real, not the Clan Wars that people hold to have fun. Zamorak has awakened and is now gathering armies to wage war against us. The war will take place today at 5.30p.m at Falador. All the adventurer's invited must arrive there by noon. You'd better meet us at Falador and stock up some supplies. _

_Good luck dude! _

_Sasuke the Slacker _

I read the letter and my eyes shot wide open in shock when I read the sentence about Zamorak. I couldn't help grinning at Sasuke's signature. Sasuke the Slacker. What a stupid name!

I decided to head for Falador and packed up, before casting Falador Teleport. I was sucked into the sky by a beam of purple light. When I touched the ground. I was in Falador, the White Knight City.

I went up to the Falador Restaurant and ordered a tremendous pile of food. "That should be all I need." I said, grinning as I made my way out. I checked my watch. It was already 12.30p.m.

"Hey BB!" two voices greeted me and I spun round to face Sasuke and Jess. "Hey there. Have you stocked up your supplies?" I asked, smiling. "Yup. I also requested to go back to Japan." Sasuke grinned. "Why?" I asked nervously, hoping Sasuke was not leaving at a time like this.

"To get my inventions. They might help. All of my inventions are at home." Sasuke's grin became wider when an aeroplane touched the ground. "Hey, King Roald's special plane has arrived. I'll see you in the evening! Bye!" Sasuke jumped into the plane and the plane took off. I could see Sasuke waving to us at the window. We waved back.

"So, what about you?" I turned to Jess. "Sure. I don't need much. I just need food to get my health going. And I plucked a four leaf clover on my way here. It should bring some good luck." Jess winked and I shot her a look. "Luck does not exist. You've gotta work yourself to keep the luck going, not waiting for luck to shine on you." I muttered.

"Whatever. I was thinking of plucking a four leaf clover for you, but since you don't believe in luck…." Jess shrugged. "Phew. I was hoping you didn't pluck any for me. Anyway, I didn't need much too. Just a tremendous pile of food." I grinned.

I saw the white knight leader, Sir Amik Vaze, training the white knights some of his professional skills diligently, although the white knights knew a lot already. I spotted some black knights too. Their leader, Sir Dank Bonaparte, was training them the techniques of a black knight. Sir Dank was assisted by the Falador white knight senior, Sir Tarion, to teach the black knights the techniques of the white knights.

"I didn't expect the black knights to join the fight. Last year, they actually tried to kill the white knights, but luckily we sabotaged their doom weapon." I pointed to the black knights. "But look, they are training like a great white knight instead of a black knight now. If they donned a white knight armour, no one will recognize them as black knights ever." I remarked, grinning.

Jess nodded as she stared at a few Level 90s, lead by a Level 100, marched into Falador. The tutors from Tutorial Island had also arrived, as their skills could be of great help.

At late noon, King Roald began setting the armies. "Let me see. Mr. Bellamy "BB", You will lead the Magic Team." King Roald pointed to all the chatting mages and I went over solemnly. "Ms. Jessica "Jess" Mile, you can lead the Warriors Team. Mr. Azazan Sasuke can lead the Ranger Team, but since he is absent until evening, we shall have the white ranger, Sir Harmony, to lead the rangers."

"What's a white ranger?" I whispered to Jess. "It's kind of a white knight, only that it shoots arrows instead of using the sword and shield." Jess whispered back.

"We have installed a few gadgets to aid in battling, leading me to create a few new armies." King Roald said in pleasure. "Let me present the Explosives Team lead by Mr. Jacques Lopez. They specialize in attacking with bombs and explosives." King Roald announced. The leader of the Explosives Team, Mr. Lopez, came forward and demonstrated throwing an explosive.

"If you want to surprise your opponents, you should use a hidden explosive. It is a remote control that when touched, will blow up." Mr. Lopez smiled neatly. I nudged Jess. "We encountered a hidden explosive in the Clan Wars." I whispered. "I know." Jess nodded.

"And the next team, the Animal Team, lead by Ms. Lilly Keeper." King Roald grinned. "I know it sounds stupid, but the Animal Team only recruits people that are know a good lot about animals, and how to tame them. They attack by releasing meat eaters, tigers, lions et cetera. The other way to attack is by releasing dozens of small animals, and they will crawl all over the enemy, biting them to death."

Everyone clapped. "These are the teams that will aid the Magic Team, Warriors Team, and Ranger Team. Our enemy should be coming in 30 minutes time. I believe everyone is ready?" King Roald asked. "Yes!!!!!!!" everyone yelled. "Good. I see you're quite psyched up." King Roald laughed. At this moment, King Roald's plane touched down and Sasuke jumped out. King Roald went through everything with Sasuke, and he went over to lead the Rangers Team.

30 minutes passed, and then we spotted armies of monsters charging toward us. King Roald inhaled, then did a battle cry, "charge!!!"

Everyone was even more psyched at this cry, and ran towards the monster army, also repeating, "charge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" this time even louder.

"Saradomin Strike!" I killed a Troll Giant in one hit. Two goblins ambushed me, but I wasn't a noob, and was able to finish the goblins in one hit. I saw the monster army decreasing, but more came. I became fed up. "Fire Wave!" I washed away a hundred monsters, and two hundred more came.

"Hello, Sir Prysin. Remember me?" I grinned as I slashed a zombie into half. "Yes, yes. I remember you, hero. You are the one that slayed Delrith, is that correct?" Sir Prysin grinned as he threw his sword at three goblins, killing them instantly.

"That is correct. Catch ya' later." I shrugged and began killing fifty dark wizards per minute. In an hour's time, the monster army had lost all it's dark wizards. "Goblin killing time!" I grinned, and began killing two-hundred goblins per minute. It wasn't more than 30 minutes and all the goblins were already killed.

"King Roald. Where is Zamorak?" I asked, as I protected the king from some necromancers. "He must be at the end of the army. Don't find him. You cannot find him alone." King Roald answered. "Point taken." I nodded grimly, and signaled to one of the mages. He nodded and killed three of the necromancers I was battling and I killed three more.

"We meet again." a voice whispered into my ear. I jumped and spun round to face…..

**(A/N) Is this chapter good? Who did BB face? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! **


	19. The Final Battle

**(A/N) **

**I'm not going to spoil any surprises. Read the story and you'll find out what surprises is in store for you. Oh man, I sound like a jackass. Hahahahaha. This chapter is a little short, in my opinion. And before you ask, yes, this is the last chapter. **

A water bolt shot itself at me, missing me by a centimeter. I looked up to see the chaos druid I had killed years ago. "It's not possible. You were dead!" I yelled. "Not really. You didn't check the house properly after you had burned it with me inside. I use dark magic to infuse the flames, and the flames were then under my control. So I could control them to disappear, without the might of water. By the way, you can call me Chaos." Chaos revealed a staff with a giant ruby at the top of it. "So, let's get this party started!"

"Hey, you know, actually enemies don't usually introduce…" I dodged one of Chaos's elemental bolt spells. I finished my sentence, "themselves."

"I know that." Chaos laughed in a wicked manner. "Earth Bolt!" he yelled. "My turn, dude! Flames Of Zamorak!" I held up my Rune Staff and cast my spell. My spell destroyed the Earth Bolt and my spell reached the druid. "Ouch!!!!!" Chaos yelled as the flames crawled on him. "Cancel Spell!!!" screamed the terrified druid. The flames died down.

"I see you have the power of Zamorak." Chaos nodded grimly. "What a waste of potential." Chaos cackled. "Hey, it isn't new. Almost all the powerful mages have it." I shot him a look and cast, "Saradomin Strike!"

"Urgh!" Chaos was thrown back by the spell. "Woah. He took the brunt of a god attack." I said, wide-eyed. "Teleport to Falador!" Chaos cackled as he was sucked up by a beam.

"He's looking for a hide-and-seek game?" I growled. "All people who use the Falador teleport spell will land at the center of Falador. Maybe he's there." I was about to run when some Hobgoblins stopped me. "Get out of the way, you freak!!" I screamed into one of the Hobgoblin's ear, but it started fighting.

"Don't blame me for this, please. Fire Wave!" I shrieked. All the Hobgoblins were killed at once. "Who's next?" I grinned proudly, and no one dared to venture forward. Finally, a master necromancer stepped forward. I laughed and killed the master necromancer with a simple Claws Of Guthix.

"Anyone else?" I asked loudly. No one dared to move. "Anyone else?!" I asked a little louder. Finally, three zombies stepped forward. "Crumble Undead!" I waved my staff, and all the zombies was slashed into three pieces by force.

"Next!" I waved my staff. No one came. "Anyone else? Huh?" I waved my staff a little harder, accidentally releasing a sudden Fire Bolt. It hit a Mugger in the head and it came ranting at me. I strangled him before casting an Earth Bolt. The Mugger dropped dead.

"No one else? Good. So that means I am free to go? Good." I smiled. Everyone nodded their heads nervously. I pushed through the crowd of monsters and I made it to the center of Falador. "No one's here." I said to myself. Suddenly, there was a noise in the bank.

I rushed toward it to see Chaos. "Hi. Plenty to destroy here, don't you think?" Chaos threw his head back and laughed. "I've had enough of this." I muttered. "Flames Of Zamorak!"

Chaos screamed as he was surrounded by the flames. He tried to infuse the flames with dark magic, but it was far too powerful. "Urghh…. Cancel… Urgh!" Chaos screamed as his cloak became a little black then screamed, "Cancel Spell!"

As the word 'spell' shot itself out of it's mouth, the flames died. "Huh. You need better tricks, young man. You are quite talented, I see. But infused with the power of dark magic and you'll be even more powerful." Chaos's palms rolled into fists and he punched the air. Two fists coloured in black shot out, and flew towards me.

I yelled and dodged. The fists slammed into the bank wall and it went up in flames. "I have no time for playing games." I shook my head and attacked with a Claws Of Guthix.

"Ouch!!!" Chaos fell back, nursing his wound. "And again! Saradomin Strike!" I yelled, enjoying myself. "Nooooo!!!" Chaos was thrown out of the bank through a hole in the bank wall. I jumped out of the hole and attacked the terrified druid.

"The bad guys is always on the losing side." I smiled slyly. "Not always." a deep voice cackled behind me. I spun round. Zamorak!

"You are quite courageous, young man. But I only give you one point. Like Chaos said, a waste of potential." Zamorak tossed his head back and blew flames out of his mouth. "Teleport to Falador!" I teleported before Zamorak's flames could touch me. I landed back in the center of Falador. Zamorak and Chaos were not far behind.

_Gotta get help, _I thought, and I ran toward to the teams that were fighting the monsters. "Help! Zamorak's behind!" I warned. Zamorak came stomping and everyone screamed in fear. "Tigers! Do your stuff!" Ms. Keeper released a dozen tigers and they jumped at Zamorak. "Stuffed animals. Piece of cake." Zamorak shoved the tigers into his mouth. "Mmmmm. Tasty. Anymore?" Zamorak burped as the tigers slid down his throat.

"He is so powerful he can eat meat-eaters?" Ms. Keeper gasped in shock. "Earth Bolt!" one of the junior mages tried attacking, but it simply damaged Zamorak a little by his hand.

"Wait. What if we all combine our most powerful attack?" I asked. "Good idea, BB!" Sasuke nodded. Everyone nodded too.

Soon, the mages were casting Charge, the most powerful mage spell, at Zamorak. Some people who believed Charge were of no use, simply attacked with either Saradomin Strike or Claws Of Guthix. They were not going to use Flames Of Zamorak. No, Zamorak would only absorb the spell and become stronger.

"It's the Rangers' turn!" Sasuke fired arrows after arrows along with the other rangers. Some were firing poison arrows and some were firing burning arrows.

"Warriors, do your stuff! Oh yeah!" Jess and the other warriors jumped at Zamorak and prepared to slash. "Do your hardest!" Jess yelled.

"Get ready, exploding guys!" Mr. Lopez grinned like a clown and everyone began throwing explosives at Zamorak. Some threw five at once, some ten, some a dozen.

"Are you ready, Animal Team?" Ms. Keeper said, giving everyone a confident smile. "Yes!!!!" all the animal tamers cheered. "Let's go!" everyone began releasing dozens and dozens of animals.

The White Knights and Black Knights joined it, followed by the Tutorial Island tutors.

Zamorak shrieked in a terrifying and loud voice that the whole city of Falador shook like an earthquake. The ground opened up and Zamorak fell into the depths. All the monsters, evil wizards, chaos druids and necromancers were sucked into the depths along with Zamorak, and Zamorak screamed the last scream we would ever hear and the ground shut tight.

"We've defeated Zamorak!" everyone cheered.

……**.. **

**???**

"Snore… snore… We've…defeated Zamorak!" I woke up and banged my head on the chair. I stared at my computer screen. My Level 127 Runescape character, BB Mage was standing in a chicken farm, not moving as I wasn't controlling it.

"Oh, that was just a dream." I laughed, and began killing chickens. Suddenly, two other Runescape characters appeared in the chicken farm. I scrolled my mouse to their names. Azazan Sasuke, Level 119 and Warrior Jess, Level 100.

"Hey, Sasuke and Jess." I muttered. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all. Maybe it was real, but it only existed in the computer.

I was right. Ten seconds later, the guy whose username was called Azazan Sasuke waved to my character. "Yo dude. King Roald wants you to go and visit him up in Varrock Castle. He wants to give you a prize for defeating Zamorak."

I arched an eyebrow, and typed in the words, "oh really?"

**THE END**

**(A/N) Yep, it was real in the virtual world but not the real world. Saddening, I know. Haha. But I couldn't think of another way to end this story… so… Thank you for reading! My next fanfic will be another Runescape fanfic, about Clan Wars. Just click my Pen Name on the top of the story and it'll take you to my profile(who doesn't know that?) and you should click the fanfic title 'The War Apprentice'. **


End file.
